Para retenerte a mi lado
by Noelia Marquez
Summary: Final de esta humilde historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Para retenerte a mi lado**.

**Bueno debo de aclarar que esta es una historia que yo hice ya hace algunos años, y la cual había subido con otro nombre y con otros personajes. Por eso, no quiero que si a alguien le suena familiar me acuse de plagio, porque es mía…ñ.ñ**

**En realidad, mucho de la historia no se ya que no he podido ver mucho de Naruto, pero he leído muchos fanfics de ellos y realmente me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero bueno espero que les parezca bueno el contexto y desde ya es universo alterno…pero he leído un par y he visto que no desagradan tanto, pero igual ustedes eligen…así que solo les pediría su opinión y que me avisen.**

**Aclaro que los personaje son me pertenecen****…**

_**Ella era su secretaria desde hacia muchos años. El era no solo su jefe, sino el hombre más lindo de toda Europa.**_

_**Ellos se odiaban o eso era lo que querían hacer creer. Por eso no se hablaban sino que se gritaban, por eso no se pedían las cosas las exigían. Sakura **__**Haruno y Sasuke Uchida se llevaban mal muy mal, pero todo eso iba a cambiar cuando el se diera cuenta que la estaba por perder. **_

**Capitulo uno****: Solo un viaje mas.**

Sasuke Uchida era el jefe de aquel imperio. Huérfano desde los 11 años se había educado desde entonces para manejar todos los negocios que su familia Uchida le había heredado. Sin embargo, el poseer tantas riquezas y saber que estaba solo en el mundo no lo hacia muy feliz. Su única compañía era su fiel mayordomo Kakashi y su gran amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura Haruno era una jovencita de unos 23 años, soltera y para colmo extranjera. Ella había llegado de Japón a los 8 años junto con su madre y a la edad de 15, su madre murió. Desde entonces ella se ha dedicado ha trabajar y ganarse la vida del modo mas decente que pudiera. Es por esto, que al cumplir los 18 logro conseguir su actual trabajo. Siendo la secretaria del presidente del Imperio Uchida.

Al principio ente ellos había una relación estrictamente formal y laboral, pero como al año se conocían ya también que las peleas no tardaron en llegar. Y desde hacia ya cinco años, la relación Sakura-Sasuke era demasiado famosa en todos los edificios que conformaban el Imperio. Muchos y decían que estaban tan enamorados que lo hacían para despistar (esas personas fueron amenazadas con ser despedidas si volvían a decir algo por el estilo).

El día se desarrollaba con normalidad en el edificio principal de la familia Uchida. Ellos eran los orientales mas poderosos de toda Europa y su sede principal estaba en Londres. Ninguno de los dos había hecho ninguna escena de la cual se tuvieran que avergonzar, ella trabajaba silenciosamente en su escritorio y el en su oficina. Pero tanta calma solo era el preludio de una gran tormenta, y esta se desato cuando a la oficina arribó la amante de turno de Sasuke. Ella se llamaba Izumi y era realmente una plaga, según la opinión desinteresada (según sus propias palabras, aunque para los que escucharon eran celos) de Sakura. Era rubia media 1,75, ojos celestes y tenia la actitud de modelo inaguantable que solo Sasuke y por sus favores toleraba.

-Chiquita avísale a Sasuke que ya llegue!

Sakura la miro con odio. Con muy mala cara y predisposición ella se levanto y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

-Disculpe Sr. Uchida. Pero la señorita Izumi esta aquí y quiere verlo?

El sonrió abiertamente y un brillo de lujuria apareció en sus ojos:

-Por favor Sakura, que pase!

Y luego de eso, su "adorado" jefecito se paso tres horas encerrado en su oficina con su "novia". Y por supuesto, esto puso de muy mal humor a Sakura.

De vuelta a su casa, mientras viajaba en el autobús, reflexionaba sobre lo que había ocurrido a la tarde en la oficina:

"_Acaso esos fueros celos?... No puede ser, ver a Sasuke con esa modelo estúpida me puso celosa? Pero si son tal para cual: el es un engreído, ella también; el es lo mejor de lo mejor en material reciclado, ella ni hablar... Maldita sea, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, no a mi." _

Y sin haberlo notado antes, descubrió que sus mejillas estaban empapadas. Ese nuevo sentimiento eras algo que ella no esperaba, no a esta altura de su relación con Sasuke.

Tanto el como ella lo sabían. Se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro: ambos eran huérfanos, en líneas generales no tenían grandes compromisos y a su manera, el uno dependía del otro. Ellos dos habían hecho un pacto tácito, en donde la condición fundamental era que el otro estuviera. Pero ahora Sakura estaba mal, ella sabia que el haber descubierto que lo amaba era un problema, que nunca mas seria lo que había sido. Entonces tomo una decisión, que a la larga seria en beneficio para los dos: se iría de la oficina.

Mientras tanto Sasuke contemplaba el escritorio de Sakura. No tenia idea desde cuando sabia que la amaba solo lo sabia. Un día entró en la oficina y al verla lo supo, supo que la amaba y que no la dejaría ir nunca. Desde entonces se había propuesto darle celos, pero nunca había resultado y ya se estaba cansando.

-Cuando te darás cuenta que me amas!

De pronto una carcajada se escucho y atrás suyo, su mejor amigo:

-Vos si que te tienes confianza y si Sakura amara a otro?

Sasuke le sonrió y negó con la cabeza:

-No eso no es así. Ella y yo estamos predestinados pero en caso de que ella no lo quisiera notar no te preocupes que yo me encargare de que se fijara en mí.

Después de esa confesión, todo lo que ocurrió fue algo nunca planeado por Sasuke. Sakura se presento como todas las mañanas a las 9:00 a.m. en punto y en vez de preguntarle a Sasuke si necesitaba algo, le dijo:

-Sasuke aquí te presento mi renuncia.

El no supo como reaccionar, en verdad en su interior quería gritarle y preguntarle el por qué, pero se reprimió:

-A que se debe que quieras renunciar? Te he faltado el respeto, el sueldo es insuficiente, que es?- se mordía la lengua, antes de manifestar alguna emoción.

Ella no podía decirle la verdad aunque quisiera, es decir como el tomaría que ella le respondiera:

"_No Sasuke se debe a que me enamore de ti, y no tolero seguir viendo como desfilan ante mi escritorio la cantidad de felinos que lo hacen todos los meses."_ Suspiro y le respondió:

-Creo que es hora que busque mis propias metas.- realmente ni ella se creía esa respuesta, ero fue lo primero que le vino a lamente.

El la miro y vio el motivo de su huida, el verdadero motivo, sonrió:

-Solo te pido que antes de renunciar me acompañes a un viaje que tengo que hacer. Podrías?

Ella lo miro confundida:

-De que viaje hablas? Que yo sepa no hay ningún viaje en los próximos quince días?

El sonrió nuevamente:

-Es que surgió esta mañana, el viaje es a Europa del Este, entre los Montes Cárpatos. Me acompañarías?

Sakura lo dudo un instante, y le pregunto:

-Es que nadie te puede acompañar?

El negó con la cabeza:

-Por favor Sakura serán solo tres días. Además vos no querías conocer Europa del este?

Ella asintió con un gesto muy infantil. A el le encantó, pero no dijo absolutamente nada:

-Entonces que esperas! Es tu oportunidad. Esta bien que no es una gran ciudad pero ese pueblo tiene mas de mil años de historia.

A ella le brillaron los ojos:

-Esta bien, pero bien regresemos yo renuncio! Ok?

El tan solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir.

Y sin decir más, le pidió:

-Ve a tu casa Sakura y empaca alguna muda de ropa. El avión sale a las 3pm, así que tienes algo de tiempo. Ve yo te paso a buscar por tu casa tipo 2:30, ok?

Ella asintió y se fue sin decir nada. Y durante todo el camino se estuvo recriminando por no tener más personalidad. Ella en esos momentos debería estar llorando y no ilusionada con viajar a los Cárpatos y no solo eso sino junto a Sasuke. Se estaba volviendo loca y estaba completamente segura de que se iba a lamentar por haber aceptado.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba apunto de tener un ataque de nervios. Como era posible que Sakura quisiera renunciar, pero que era lo que esa chica tenía en la cabeza. Caminaba de lado a otro de la oficina, y si seguía con ese ritmo iba a terminar gastando la alfombra.

"_Gracias a Dios que tengo que ir a esa casa!-_suspiro_- Es la oportunidad perfecta para conquistarla, aunque solo sean tres días. Además ahora estoy completamente seguro de que ella siente lo mismo que yo, lo vi en sus ojos- _una sonrisa de plena satisfacción apareció en su rostro_- Y si se lo hubiese preguntado no me lo hubiera podido negar...Me ama!- _un poco mas y no saltaba de la felicidad que sentía_- Y en este viaje se lo voy a demostrar, le voy a demostrar que yo también la amo y que por ningún motivo voy a dejar que se marche de mi lado!-_y con una sonrisa de soberbia, salió de la oficina para terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles del viaje.

Sakura empacaba alguna que otra prenda, llevaba lo que consideraba imprescindible: dos o tres suéteres, ya que era terriblemente friolenta, y un gran saco y dos jeans, eso era lo que se llevaba:

-Listo!- miro sonriente a su pequeño bolsito- Lo justo y necesario para tres días.

Esa era una de sus grandes cualidades, la capacidad que tenia para poder definir las cosas necesarias de la vida, no era muy exagerada en ese aspecto. Ella suponía que se deba a las privaciones que había tenido que vivir cuando era una niña, y que por ese motivo era como era. Miro el reloj, recién eran las 12pm, murmuro entre dientes:

-Muy temprano!- miro el bolso y miro luego a su alrededor, todo estaba ordenado y limpio- Creo que me apure mas de la cuenta, que voy a hacer hasta las dos.- y tras haber meditado una rato largo, decidió agarrar el periódico y ponerse a buscar otro empleo. Aunque muy en el fondo de su alma deseaba que en el viaje que iban a realizar juntos, el la viera como a una mujer y no como su secretaria.

A las 2:30pm, el la pasó a buscar en su limusina y juntos fueron hasta el aeropuerto. Sakura no se preocupaba por esconder la emoción que tenia por viajar. Sasuke la apreciaba en todo su esplendor, ella era tan despistada que no se percato de que su joven jefe la miraba embelesado y que no se perdía ninguno de sus gestos.

-Nerviosa, Sakura?

Ella negó:

-No, es que me emociona la idea de conocer los Cárpatos!

El le sonrió y para si, murmuro:

-Y a mí me emociona la idea de viajar con vos.

Ella se volteo y le pregunto:

-Me has dicho algo? Hubiese jurado que me hablaste?

El se sonrojo y nervioso le negó con la cabeza:

-No he dicho nada Sakura.

El viaje fue tranquilo y bastante animado, tan solo duro un par de horas ya que estaban relativamente cerca y tambien porque era el jet privado de Sasuke. Durante el viaje, Sakura contaba los minutos para llegar, y sonriente le comento a Sasuke:

-Estoy tan emocionada!...-le sonrió con dulzura y le susurró-Muchas gracias, Sasuke!

El no se esperaba esas palabras y le respondió con una dulzura que ocasiono que ella se sonrojara:

-Realmente no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estas tan contenta con este viaje. Me alegro de haberte elegido a vos.- Sasuke noto como las mejillas de Sakura se encendían y desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla – Falta una hora para llegar, te aconsejo que descanses un poco... hoy va a ser un día muy agitado.

Ella, que estaba embobada viéndolo, agito un poco con la cabeza y luego de murmurar un "si", se dispuso a descansar hasta que terminara el viaje. Al cabo de unos instantes se quedo profundamente dormida. Sasuke durante el resto del viaje, tan solo se dedico a contemplarla.

-Realmente me has hechizado, Sakura. Y por eso, yo también te hechizare a vos.

Llegaron al atardecer y a Sakura los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al contemplar el paisaje, era lo mas lindo que ella había visto en su vida.

-Sasuke esto es hermoso!- ni se preocupo por ocultar su emoción, se giro hacia él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento-Gracias!

El se quedo perplejo, no se espera esa reacción por parte de ella.

-De nada Sakura. Ya te lo había dicho, realmente me alegro de haberte elegido a vos, has sido la elección perfecta.

Ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, buscaba algo que pudiera salvarla de ese momento, y su salvación no tardó en llegar. De pronto el silencio que se había creado entre los dos se vio roto por una voz, que aunque se notaba era senil, tenía mucha presencia.

-Sasuke que bueno que has llegado!

Sakura volteo para ver de quien era esa vos. Pertenecía a un hombre grande, aproximadamente unos 50 años, con cabellos blancos y un peinado muy simpático, o eso fue lo que le pareció a ella.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde estaba esa persona y no dudo en darle un abrazo:

-Kakashi!- exclamó contento- Tanto tiempo sin verte!

El abrazo demostraba que entre ellos había un gran cariño, y eso le sorprendió a Sakura. Ya que hacia ya cinco años que lo conocía y no conocía a nadie aparte de Naruto que Sasuke quisiera tan desinteresadamente. Al separase, enseguida Sasuke le presento a Sakura:

-Kakashi te presento a Sakura.- le sonrió a Kakashi- Sakura te presento a Kakashi, el es quien maneja mi rancho.

Ella se sorprendió:

-Sasuke es que acaso tienes un rancho aquí?¡

El asintió con la cabeza:

-Que nunca te lo había comentado, todo lo que ves aquí me pertenece Sakura.

Ella se quedo helada:

-Sasuke me estas diciendo que todo esto es tuyo!

-Si- le respondió contento- Bueno en realidad no todo, pero la gran parte si.

Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida y, por otra parte, estaba ofendida ya que el nunca le había contado nada y ella se creía digna merecedora de su confianza.

Al subir el auto, el se percato de la confusión de Sakura y le explico:

-Disculpa por nunca contarte, es que a la gente no le agrada que vaya por ahí diciendo que mi familia tiene un pueblo en Rumania. Y a ti tampoco, sabes que no necesito aparentar lo que no soy.

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente:

-Yo te entiendo, pero vos sabes que yo nunca pensaría que eres soberbio, te conozco demasiado.

Sasuke se sonrojo y Kakashi que estaba manejando sonrió, y pensó para si:

"_Esa jovencita es la indicada para el joven Sasuke"_

Durante el trayecto en auto, Sasuke le comento a Sakura cuales eran las funciones principales del pueblo, cual era su fuente principal económica y sus tradiciones. Ella estaba encantada y e pregunto:

-Sasuke para que me ha traído?

"_Para impedir que te fueras de mi lado" _y mientras pensaba eso, le respondió con fingida naturalidad:

-Para que me ayudaras con unos problemas que se han presentado últimamente.

-Ahh!

-Que acaso te molesta?- le pregunto el, con cierto temor hacia la respuesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dulcemente le respondió:

-Para nada, va a ser un placer ayudarte.

Y con una sonrisa, tal vez libidinosa, Sasuke la condujo hacia la casa:

-No lo dudo!

**Bueno espero que les guste este primer capitulo! Please dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció.**

**También quiero pedirles que si ven que hay algún error en la descripción de los personajes me lo hagan saber.**

**Besos!**

**Noelia Márquez.**

6


	2. La visita

**Para retenerte a mi lado**.

**Bueno debo de aclarar que esta es una historia que yo hice ya hace algunos años, y la cual había subido con otro nombre y con otros personajes.**** (Antiguamente estaban con los personajes de Sakura Card Captors).**

**Por eso, no quiero que si a alguien le suena familiar me acuse de plagio, porque es mía…ñ.ñ**

**En realidad, mucho de la historia no se ya que no he podido ver mucho de Naruto, pero he leído muchos fanfics de ellos y realmente me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero bueno espero que les parezca bueno el contexto y desde ya es universo alterno…pero he leído un par y he visto que no desagradan tanto, pero igual ustedes eligen…así que solo les pediría su opinión y que me avisen.**

**Luego les quiero agradecer por los reviews… realmente no me esperaba tanta aceptación y mas teniendo en cuenta los errores que he tenido en el capitulo anterior y bueno, espero que ninguno en este…ToT es caso positivo…perdón!!!!**

**También, disculpas por la tardanza, pero el estudio consume todo mi tiempo y bueno, tengo también otro fic, y eso lleva su tiempo…Pero tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible…pero quiero agregar cosas nuevas a esta historia, esta pareja me encanta y creo que uno puede dar mucho mas. **

**Bueno a leer y espero que les agrade!**

**Aclaro que los personaje son me pertenecen****…**

**Capitulo dos****: La visita.**

La habitación que le habían designado era hermosa, decorada en colores pasteles lo cual daba como efecto un ambiente suave y delicado. A pesar de aquellos muebles viejos, los cuales eran de madera oscura y bastante pesada para la vista. Sin embargo todo el conjunto le encantaba, ella ni bien entró se sintió encantada.

Se recostó en la mullida cama y extendió los brazos hacia atrás, estaba cansada y confundida, habían sido muchas emociones: hacia menos de 48 horas que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de su jefe, por lo que había decidido renunciar al trabajo que mas amaba y en el cual se sentía mas cómoda- siendo la secretaria de Sasuke-, y, sin imaginarlo el resultado final de todo eso, fue que Sasuke le pidiera tres días mas como secretaria. Y ahí estaba ella en Rumania, a kilómetros de su casa, de su ciudad, en un rancho y junto al hombre que amaba pero del cual solo quiere escapar. Y entre pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

Sasuke por su parte estaba en la cocina junto con Kakashi comiendo una manzana. Mientras tanto le contaba a Kakashi, a quien consideraba como un padre, los sentimientos que tenia hacia Sakura:

-Realmente estoy preocupado, ahora que esta aquí, que voy a hacer?

Kakashi se dedicaba a pelar papas mientras lo escuchaba.

-Es decir, Kakashi. Que le podría decir para retenerla, para colmo me tomo tan de sorpresa que quisiera renunciar que solo dije tres días, solo tres míseros días. ¡Me podes decir Kakashi, que se puede hacer en tres estúpidos días!- Kakashi seguía pelando papas, y escuchándolo en silencio. Realmente Sasuke estaba desesperado, no tenia ni idea que podía hacer para retenerla, y pensaba las mil y una ideas para lograr su meta. Enojado murmuró:

-Al final son mas fácil las multinacionales!- mordió la manzana con bronca., y en su rostro se manifestó un graciosa mueca infantil- Kakashi siento que se me va a quemar el cerebro!

Kakashi como si nada seguía cocinando, de las papas había pasado a las cebollas:

-Joven Sasuke, debe relajarse y pensar... Tiene que ser un motivo que por mas que sea falso, al descubrirlo ella se de cuenta que fue engañada por amor.

Sasuke lo escuchaba, y asentía, conforme Kakashi hablaba, con la cabeza:

-Tenés razón! Sos brillante!

Y luego de eso, mientras seguía comiendo su manzana pensaba el motivo perfecto:

-Lo tengo!- exclamo de golpe, haciendo estremecer a Kakashi- Le puedo decir a Sakura que estoy enfermo de gravedad y que para no perder mi fortuna necesito casarme...-sonrió- Es un plan perfecto!

Kakashi casi pierde la mandíbula de como abrió la boca:

-Sasuke creo que ella al enterarse de la verdad lo odiaría con toda su alma! Y nunca se lo perdonaría...y con justa razón!

Sasuke evaluó la situación y no dijo nada, Kakashi tenía razón.

Desilusionado y temiendo lo peor se fue a acostar:

-Nos vemos en la mañana Kakashi!

Kakashi vio como Sasuke se retiraba a descansar y noto esa expresión de tristeza en los ojos de el. Sonrió y para si, pensó:

"_Por fin Sasuke se enamoro y aunque el no se lo imagina, no sabe lo oportuno que fue que viniera con Sakura al rancho-_sonrió_- realmente no sabe lo afortunado que es! Pero para que lo sepa todavía falta un día!- " _y con una misteriosa sonrisa, siguió cocinando

Cuando entró en su habitación, Sasuke ni se gasto en encender la luz. Sentía que la oscuridad iba a ser buena compañera. Se tiro sobre la cama, boca abajo, quería dormirse para siempre y no tener que enfrentar a Sakura a la mañana siguiente cuando ella le preguntara el por qué del viaje. No se explicaba como había llegado a esa situación, el que siempre había sido tan cauto y frío en sus negocios, pero reconocía que con ella nunca había sido así. Y siempre recordaba eso, cada día desde hacia cinco años:

Flash back:

_**Era un día de primavera y hacia bastante calor, Sasuke se sentía bastante atosigado con el trabajo de la oficina por lo que decidió salir a tomar algo de aire puro. Escapando así de la odiosa secretaria que se le había sido designado (una vieja de 65 años, que no hacía mas que llamarlo 'joven riquillo y además malcriado'), decidió ir a caminar por los hermosos bosques a las afueras de Londres. Estaba extasiado, era un día hermoso y no tenia ninguna preocupación, bueno no es ese preciso momento: hasta que se topó con ella.**_

Pensamiento de Sakura (aclaro que también estaba recordando cuando lo conoció a Sasuke):

_**Por el lado de Sakura, para ella el día era horrible y no podía ir peor o eso era lo que ella creía. Había sido nuevamente rechazada en una entrevista de trabajo, es que nadie entendía que ella era una señorita decente, que solo quería un trabajo, no pedía nada más solo un trabajo digno. Pero a cada entrevista que iba los jefes la miraban de forma libidinosa y se le insinuaban. Estaba harta pero no se daría por vencida ella conseguiría un trabajo decente tarde o temprano.**_

_**Ambos iban tan abstraídos en su pensamiento que no se dieron cuenta y terminaron estrellados uno contra el otro. Debido a la fuerza y el tamaño de Sasuke, Sakura cayó sentada al suelo. **_

Recuerdo Sakura:

_**Ella engranó:**_

_**-Imbecil! Mire por donde camina, podría haberme lastimado!**_

Recuerdo Sasuke:

_**El ni se había gastado en mira a la 'victima', ya que para el la victima había sido su precioso traje italiano de Armani, el cual había sido ensuciado con el rush que traía Sakura el los labios.**_

_**-Yo el imbecil, loca! Vos sos la estúpida! Has ensuciado mi traje!...- estaba bastante sacado- Es un Armani!**_

Ambos:

_**Ella levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver lo que vio: era un joven de su edad, muy guapo (aunque luego digiera todo lo contrario), pero con cierta tristeza en los ojos.**_

_**El también la miro fijamente, ella era extraña tenia algo que le llamaba la atención y no sabia que era. Algo en la mirada de aquella chica le resultaba raro y no tardo mucho en descubrir que era: que ella no sentía el menor respeto por él, y se lo demostró al darle una cachetada en plena senda, la gente que se había parado a ver, y se quedaron mudos al ver a quien le había pegado Sakura. Todos los allí presentes lo habían reconocido, menos ella.**_

_**El se acarició la mejilla dañada y la miro a los ojos:**_

_**-Mocosa que crees que hiciste!**_

_**Ella lo contemplo soberbiamente y le respondió:**_

_**-Le di una cachetada por faltarme el respeto no se que se cree usted que es!- y sin decir nada mas, se fue del lugar. Dejando a Sasuke solo y con la mejilla colorada.**_

Recuerdo Sasuke:

_**Ese día no volvió a ser normal, el encuentro del bosque había sacado a Sasuke, por lo que estaba como loco y le gritaba todo el mundo. Y como su secretaria ya lo tenía harto no lo dudo un instante y la echo. Luego mando a buscar una nueva secretaria urgente.**_

_**-Mira Eriol, la primera que cruce esa puerta y tenga un titulo de secretaria se queda, sin importar nada!**_

_**Eriol se rió:**_

_**-Y si es horrible?**_

_**-Me la aguanto pero la primera que cruce será mi secretaria.**_

Recuerdo Sakura:

_**Por su parte Sakura estaba triste y solo es su habitación de la pensión en la que viva. Otra vez había vuelto sin trabajo y ya debía algunos meses de renta, estaba bastante preocupada. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Mika hacia rato que estaba llamando a la puerta.**_

_**-Que sucede, Mika?**_

_**-Sakura en la empresa en donde trabajo están buscando una secretaria, porque no te presentas?**_

_**Ella le sonrió a su amiga:**_

_**-Gracias, pero por hoy ya he recibido muchos no.**_

_**-No seas tonta, anda que esperas?**_

_**Sakura lo pensó y supo que su amiga tenía razón. El no ya lo tenía así que mas daba. Y arreglándose se marcho en busca de ese puesto. Lo que Sakura ignoraba totalmente, que el jefe de Mika era el estúpido del bosque.**_

_**Ya estaba oscuro y no quedaban muchas personas en el edificio. Sasuke estaba sentado en su oficina contemplado la hermosa vista que tenia de la ciudad londinense. Adoraba esa ciudad pero nada se comparaba a su casa, eso era en lo que estaba pensando cuando sintió unos tímidos golpes en la puerta.**_

_**-Adelante- dijo con cordialidad.**_

_**Ella entro y lo más educadamente posible le pregunto:**_

_**-Vine por el puesto de secretaria, aquí le traigo...**_

_**Pero Sasuke no la dejo terminar que sin mirara le dijo:**_

_**-El trabajo es tuyo- y girando su asiento, se presento:- Mucho gusto, yo soy... – pero se quedo helado al ver quien era su nueva secretaria- Vos!**_

_**Y ella sin poder articular palabra alguna solo atino a decir:**_

_**-Renuncio.**_

Fin del flash back

Y sin saberlo, ambos estaban recordando lo mismo, desde sus diferentes ópticas pero era el mismo recuerdo: el recuerdo de cuando sus vidas cambiaron. Por que, por mas que lo negaran ambos lo sabían, desde entonces se habían vuelto dependientes el uno del otro, compañeros y amigos. Se ayudaban tal vez tácitamente y nunca se dejaban solos. Pero desde que ella había descubierto la verdad, el miedo la había invadido y no podía pensar con claridad, aunque muy en el fondo lo sabia: ella no podría estar sin el.

Y el también lo sabia: el no podría vivir sin su Sakura.

La noche transcurrió en silencio y en paz. Por lo menos para el resto del mundo, porque para aquellos dos jóvenes, la noche se había tornado tormentosa y cruel y las suposiciones, los rechazos y todo lo demás no los dejaban en paz.

Esta noche tan particular dejo sus evidencias en el rostro de los jovencitos, quienes amanecieron ojerosos y bastantes cansados. Pero como no podía ser de otra forma, Sasuke no aguanto la tentación de molestarla y le dijo:

-Que nochecita que pasamos! Que estuviste tan emocionada por estar tan cerca de mi cama, que la excitación no te dejo dormir?- puso su mejor sonrisa de superioridad.

Ella lo miro suspicaz y con ojitos soñadores, bastante sobre actuado, exclamo:

-No sabes lo que me emociona que reconozcas que me deseaste toda la noche- fingió que se le ruborizaban las mejillas: - Haces que me ponga colorada!

El la miro de forma desagradable y ella para no quedarse atrás le saco la lengua. Ambos habían comenzado a mirarse (como cuando sacan chispas), cuando apareció Kakashi y en un tono muy paternal exclamo:

-Niños que el autobús para el jardín se va...Apúrense!- y les sonrió. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-No me mires a mi Kakashi, fue ella la que me empezó a molestar- le guiño un ojo a Sakura.

Ella suspiro resignada:

-Es cierto señor Kakashi, yo lo empecé a molestar, es que no puedo contenerme...Es mirarlo y querer...- hizo una pausa.

Sasuke contesto por ella:

-Amarme? Comerme a besos?

Ella negó, sonriente, con la cabeza:

-...Al verte tengo unos deseos de matarte.

Sasuke se enojo, y también le molesto bastante que Kakashi se riera ante ese comentario:

-Ok! Que ahora soy la burla de la casa?

Sakura se reía y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia le tomo la mano con mucho cariño:

-No te enojes Sasuke, es solo una broma. Vos sabes que te quiero mucho!

El se quedo helado ante esa confesión, de por si se había quedado cuando ella le había tomado la mano, ahora estaba el triple de emocionado. Ella se percato de lo que había hecho, y se reprochaba mentalmente lo tonta que había sido:

"_Dale confesa también que estas perdidamente enamorada de el y que quieres que sea el padre de tus hijos!... Pero si serás estúpida Sakura!"_

-Perdón Sasuke, no te has molestado no?

"_Que si estoy molesto? Estas loca o que Sakura es lo mas lindo que podrías haber hecho...Ojala y actuaras así todos los días.-_sonrió_- Bueno tal vez y lo terminemos haciendo cada día de nuestras vida, así actuar tan enamorados y felices... y libres."_

-No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos y nosotros Sakura somos amigos... muy buenos amigos.- el brillo que emanaba de sus ojos la estaba intimidando.

Y sonrojada, le respondió:

-Claro que si!

Y sin decir nada mas se dedicaron a desayunar.

Este trascurrió tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo, pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir:

-Sasuke y en que puedo yo ayudarte aquí en el rancho. Lo que te quiero preguntar es para que me has traído?

El justo había mordido una tostada, con la cual, al oír la pregunta, se atoro. Kakashi enseguida se levanto para ayudarlo y evitar que se ahogara. Sakura se sintió fatal, por poco y no lo mataba.

Sasuke perdona no quería...- tenia los ojos llorosos.- No fue mi intención...

Pero el la interrumpió y le dijo:

-Escúchame Sakura me ahogue y no tuviste nada que ver...Por favor, niña!

Ella se enojo:

-Sasuke que te tengo prohibido que me llames niña! Acaso no te das cuenta que no lo soy!

El soltó una carcajada:

-O si que lo eres, sos una niña muy malcriada!

Ambos comenzaron a pelear nuevamente y Kakashi que se había mantenido ajeno en todo comento (exceptuando el instante que Sasuke casi muere ahogado por culpa de una tostada), los observaba con una dulzura infinita, estaba muy contento. Y sin parecer ansioso, se giro para ver la hora:

"Tres_ minutos para las diez... esta por llegar"_

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura seguían discutiendo por trivialidades, Kakashi se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar café y todo lo necesario para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en menos de tres minutos. El lo conocía muy bien y sabia que si se lo había propuesto lo conseguiría. Kakashi no podía evitar controlar su ansiedad, quería ver como el joven Sasuke podía enfrentar la situación que se estaba por avecinar.

-Vete al infierno Sakura, sabes que nadie se puede meter con mi estilo. Vos sabes que es impecable.- se había ofendido realmente por ese comentario.

Sasuke cuando hablas así pareces...- hizo un sutil gesto con las manos.

El le sonrió:

-Sakura sabes que no soy homo fóbico y que no tengo ninguna clase de prejuicios, así que no vas a hacer que me ofenda.- la miro de forma sensual, bastante para lo que Sakura tenia como límite de resistencia-...Ahora entendería que estas preocupada, pero sabes que...

El misterio la estaba matando y ni hablar de aquella mirada de Sasuke que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza:

-Que?-murmuro ansiosa.

-Yo solo tengo ojos para vos, amor-

Ambos rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban con infinita dulzura, y en el momento en que se estaban por besar. Alguien llamo a la puerta rompiendo con el hermoso y romántico clima que se había generado.

Se separaron y notaron que estaban ruborizados y cuando se iban a justificar, alguien entro por la puerta.

Era un hombre imponente de largos cabellos azules, a Sasuke se le helo el alma cuando lo vio:

-Padrino!

-Sasuke que bueno que estas acá, iba a mandar a buscarte, es hora que leamos le testamento que dejo mi esposa- miro hacia arriba y con una fingida expresión de dolor, murmuro-...Que en paz descanse!

Sakura miraba todo sin entender, de pronto noto como la mirada gélida de aquel hombre, se clavaba en ella. Con cierto tono despectivo, murmuro:

-Espero que ella sea tu esposa y/o prometida, ya que sino te juro que te vas a ir despidiendo de este rancho y del pueblucho ese, que esta al pie se esta montaña.

A Sakura no le gusto la forma de hablar de ese individuo y sin saber por que, intervino en el asunto:

-Por supuesto que soy su prometida.

Sasuke estaba petrificado. Kakashi miraba la situación sonriente. Y aquel hombre insensible y materialista, la miro con cierto rencor.

-Y me puede decir como se llama, señorita?

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy la futura esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Bueno espero que les guste este segundo capitulo!!!!**

**Please dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció.**

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los reviews que me dejaron y mil perdones por los errores que pueden seguir ocurriendo, peor si me los mencionan estaré infinitamente agradecida! Es decir, que si ven que hay algún error en la descripción de los personajes me lo hagan saber.**

**Besos!**

**Noelia Márquez.**

10


	3. Chapter 3

**Para retenerte a mi lado**

**Tanto tiempo verdad, creo que no existe justificativo que valga. En serio, les pido mil disculpas por la demora, tuve un millón de problemas en el medio, pero trataré de cerrar mis historias lo antes posible.**

**Una vez más muchas gracias.**

**Y a leer.**

**Desde ya aclara que ninguno de los personajes de la historia de 'Naruto' me pertenece, solamente el contexto de la trama. **

**Capitulo tres****: Fiebre**

-Eres su prometida?- pregunto escéptico su padrino.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y agarro fuertemente la mano de Sasuke, lo miro de reojo. Sasuke la miro y con plena seguridad de sus palabras, le respondió a su padrino:

-Acaso no escuchaste a Sakura ella va a ser mi esposa.- apretó con mas fuerza la mano de ella-... Para eso vinimos al pueblo para casarnos.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura giro atónita hacia donde estaba Sasuke:

"_Que es lo que ha dicho?... Qué nos vamos a casar?"_

El después de decir esas palabras se quiso matar. Se repetía a si mismo que estaba loco, que como había podido ser tan estúpido de decir precisamente esas palabras.

"_Me va a matar, de eso no tengo duda". _

Sasuke se sentía fatal: el realmente quería conservar su rancho y al pueblo, y ni hablar de su amor por Sakura y de sus intentos por conquistarla, pero de ahí a obligarla a casarse con el era muy alevoso. Se detuvo un instante, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora y de pronto un brillo en los ojos dio la señal (aunque nadie lo noto), de que la situación estaba solucionada.

-Si, padrino para eso vinimos acá, para casarnos. En realidad llegaste justo, nos vamos a casar dentro de tres días.

Sakura estaba en shock: por un lado sentía que era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de conquistara a Sasuke y demostrarle todo su amor; pero por otra, no quería ser solo un objeto, con el cual Sasuke jugara y luego de conseguir sus propósitos la dejara por ahí. Ella no quería ser una muñeca mas de la colección de el.

Sasuke la miraba de reojo y notaba como sus hermosos se opacaban. Su padrino no perdió oportunidad y aclaro la situación:

-Bueno, solo voy a decir lo siguiente: voy a quedarme para ver que esto no es un engaño y les juro que en caso de que así sea me daré cuenta y no solo eso -hizo una pausa y en sus ojos un brillo malicioso apareció-… se los haré pagar.- se estaba por marchar cuando se giro y miro a Sakura:- Jovencita, yo me llamo Itachi. Mucho gusto y no olvides lo que acabo de decir.

Bien cruzo la puerta, Sakura se levanto y salió corriendo de la cocina. Sasuke no hizo nada para evitarlo: el la entendía, ella necesitaba pensar y lo mismo le ocurría a el.

-Kakashi me voy a cabalgar. Tal vez no vuelva hasta tarde... si pregunta avísale.- y salió sin decir nada más.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y ella lo único que quería hacer era quedarse encerrada en su habitación llorando. Su conciencia estaba enloquecida, le reprochaba y le reprochaba lo que había hecho. Una y otra vez, ella misma golpeaba a la almohada con la cabeza para tal vez despertarse y ver que solo era una pesadilla, pero no despertaba y su almohada ya estaba empapada de tantas lágrimas.

Conciencia de Sakura: 

"_Como pude hacer lo que hice, pero que tengo en la cabeza?..._ –se sentía fatal, ya que ella solía ser muy juiciosa en sus actos y de golpe, saltaba de la nada y se auto titulaba 'la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha', pero que había tomado- _Tal vez el café tuviera algo? licor?_- negaba con la cabeza ante las estúpidas respuestas que su mente maquinaba- _... Podrías dejar de pensar estupideces Sakura y tratar de encontrarle la solución a lo que has hecho? Podrías_?- Cuando ella comenzaba a hablarse a si misma empezaba a preocuparse, ya que solo una vez lo había hecho: cuando había muerto su madre y tuvo que pensar que iba a hacer con su vida_.- Que voy a hacer?"._ Y siguió llorando.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke cabalgaba fuertemente por los prados de su rancho. Pensaba que tal vez la velocidad y el frío hicieran efecto en el y lo ayudaran a buscar el mejor camino para lo que haría. En parte, ya estaba decidido: haría que Sakura se casara con el y luego durante el matrimonio la conquistaría, pero temía que Sakura lo odiara por ello, y eso era lo que lo hacia dudar tanto.

-Sakura que voy a hacer contigo!- exclamo furioso ya angustiado- Que voy a hacer con nosotros?!- y volvió nuevamente a cabalgar lo mas rápido que podía.

Pasó la mañana, pasó la tarde y por ende, llegó la noche. Sakura se había quedado dormida profundamente y recién se despertó cuando oyó a lo lejos unos gritos de hombres. Preocupada y con un extraño mal presentimiento en su interior, bajo a ver que ocurría:

-Que sucede Kakashi? Que ha pasado algo?

Kakashi la miro con cierta preocupación, no sabia si decírselo o no:

"_Que hago? Que pasa si se angustia mas de lo que esta? Tal vez debería mentirle... ella no debe saber que ha desaparecido el joven Sasuke."_

-Señorita Sakura, que hace despierta?...Desea algo para tomar, comer...que es lo que quiere?

Sakura sabía que le estaban ocultando algo y sospechaba que podía tratarse de Sasuke. Se asusto ante su propio pensamiento y decidió (como diría un refrán) tomar el toro por las astas:

-Kakashi te ordeno que me digas que ha pasado?...Ahora!- en su voz había una autoridad nunca antes vista.

El mayordomo no pudo evitar entonces decirle lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo:

-Bueno Srita vera es que ... el joven Sasuke ha desaparecido!

A Sakura el alma se le heló. Sintió como sus rodillas flaqueaban y como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Con voz temblorosa le pregunto:

-Pero el esta bien, no?

Kakashi noto esa repentina angustia y negó tristemente con la cabeza:

-No sabría decirle, todavía los hombres no lo han encontrado y ya a oscurecido... la situación se va a complicar mucho mas.

Sakura se sintió morir, si el le pasaba algo ella no podría tolerarlo y se moriría del dolor. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que no le importaría ser solo una de las muñecas de Sasuke con tal de estar a su lado.

Kakashi le aconsejo:

-Srita. Por que no va a acostarse? Le hará bien descansar, la noto muy angustiada.

Sakura lo miro con mucho cariño:

-Déjeme quedarme con ud. señor Kakashi, por favor!

Esa suplica fue muy dolorosa para Kakashi, ya que se dio cuenta del amor que ella le tenia a su Señor Sasuke. Eso lo hizo feliz, pero por el otro lado, el no saber nada lo estaba realmente lastimando. El quería mucho a Sasuke, ya que éste había sido como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Sakura se entero de la desaparición de Sasuke, aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche, y de eso ya habían pasado tres horas. Las campanadas del reloj marcaron la medianoche. Ella volteo a ver el reloj, ese tic tac la desesperaba.

- Pero por que no volvió? Acaso no esta acostumbrado a salir en la noche...

-Mire srita. esta es la primera vez que lo hace, nunca haba desaparecido durante tanto tiempo... es decir, Sasuke se conoce estas tierras como a la palma de su mano o mejor. Es realmente muy extraño.

Este comentario por parte de Kakashi preocupo el doble a Sakura. Transcurrieron más minutos los cuales pasaban lentamente. Se hicieron la una de la madrugada, nuevamente las campanadas del reloj resonaron en la sala. Kakashi había ido a prepararle algo a Sakura, alguna merienda ligera para que no se descompusiera. Ella lo estaba esperando sentada en uno de los hermosos y amplios sillones que conformaban el living (aunque la casa tenía dos livings más, pero este era el más cómodo y practico de los tres). De pronto ella escucho el ruido de la puerta de afuera abrirse. Se paro inmediatamente, se imaginaba que era uno de los peones que venia a darle alguna información de Sasuke, corrió hacia el vestíbulo.

Al llegar se quedo sin palabras y solo atino a decir, como un suave e imperceptible susurro:

-Sasuke?- la incertidumbre, el pensar que podía ser una ilusión, la invadió en ese momento.

El la miro extrañado, le había sorprendido la repentina llegada de ella al vestíbulo y tb. la expresión que ella tenia en el rostro: sus ojos estaban sin vida, su tono de voz era lloroso y sus ojos tb denotaban que había estado llorando, y por ultimo, le llamo la atención como ella pronuncio su nombre.

-Sakura qué te pasa? Te sentís mal?... Te veo pálida y débil...Que te pasa?

Ella al escucharlo, tan solo al escuchar su nombre, ya que el resto de las palabras ni siquiera las registró, sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y como su sangre corría con gran rapidez por sus venas. Ni lo dudo, tan solo siguió a su impulso y salto a sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como temiendo que si lo soltaba lo perdería nuevamente.

El estaba atónito y tardó bastante en corresponder al abrazo de ella, aunque luego, al tenerla entre sus brazos no dudo que era lo más hermoso del mundo y aunque no sabia que era lo que había sucedido para que ella reaccionara así, le había gustado mucho.

En ese momento, entro Kakashi al vestíbulo y realmente, se tranquilizo bastante al ver a Sasuke:

-Joven que bueno que esta ud. bien. Nos ha dado un buen susto. Donde estaba?

Sasuke recién ahí soltó a Sakura, ambos tenían un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y entonces, el le contesto, sonriendo:

-No sabes! Me quede dormido bajo el sauce cerca del lago, al despertarme estaba acalambrado por el frío- se rió.

Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas y sin poder controlarse, le dio una bofetada a Sasuke. Furiosa le grito antes de ir a encerrarse a su cuarto:

-Imbecil! Nos hemos preocupado por vos! Estúpido!

Sasuke miraba todo anonadado, ya que no entendía nada de nada.

-Pero que ha pasado aquí, Kakashi? Dime ya que ha pasado!

Kakashi le contó todo lo que había pasado desde la tarde. Sasuke estaba tentado y no podía evitar soltar alguna que otra risita.

-En serio pensaron que a mi me podía pasar algo en estas tierras, en mis propias tierras. Ridículo!

Kakashi lo miro de forma reprobatoria:

-No hable así joven, ud. no sabe lo preocupada que estuvo la srita Sakura pensando que a ud. le había pasado algo.- Sasuke lo miro confundido. Kakashi acoto- Y para colmo la srita. No ha probado bocado desde la mañana. Tengo miedo que se descomponga, por eso.

Sasuke le indico a Kakashi:

-Escúchame, dame lo que ella iba a comer que yo mismo se lo voy a llevar, por que sino no va a comer nada.

Kakashi le dio una bandeja con una cena ligera y Sasuke se dirigió a su recamara, ni siquiera toco la puerta, y entro:

-Sakura la cena!

-No tengo hambre, Sasuke! Ándate!

El no tenía la suficiente paciencia para discutir con ella. Así que se sentó en la cama a su lado y la obligo a comer:

-No seas chiquilina! Tienes que alimentarte,... esta rico?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y le susurró con los ojos llorosos:

-Estaba preocupada por vos... me asuste mucho.

El no quería mirarla a los ojos, tenia miedo que si lo hacia no podría controlarse y la besaría y, quien sabe que mas, si se daba la situación.

-Te prometo que no lo haré nunca mas, a partir de ahora me llevare un despertador a todos lados por si me quedo dormido- le guiño un ojo.

Ella le sonrió y le golpeo el hombre, murmurando un 'bobo'.

Se quedaron hablando durante toda la noche y ya entrada las cinco de la madrugada ambos se quedaron dormidos (aclaro que están en la habitación de ella).

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, ya había amanecido y el sol estaba bastante alto, Sasuke imagino que serian las nueve de la mañana o por ahí. Sin embargo, al tratar de levantarse se mareo y volvió a acostarse. No se sentía bien, para nada bien.

Sakura tb se despertó al sentir movimiento en su cama, y se sonrojo, bastante, al notar que Sasuke había dormido con ella. Pese a la vergüenza del momento, ella noto que Sasuke tb estaba bastante sonrojado y que era demasiado rubor, tan solo por ser timidez. Por lo que acerco su mano, cuidadosamente hacia la frente de el y comprobó lo que estaba pensando, el ardía en fiebre.

-Sasuke estas ardiendo en fiebre!... Ven acostarte que voy a llamar a Kakashi!

Ella se levanto y fue a buscar a Kakashi. Lo encontró como siempre en la cocina. Al verla entrar, Kakashi con toda la amabilidad del mundo le pregunto:

-Como ha dormido, Srita?

Ella le sonrió con bastante cortesía y enseguida le dijo:

-Kakashi, Sasuke esta ardiendo en fiebre y esta acostado en mi cama, necesito compresas de agua fría y tb, necesito...- se la notaba nerviosa, preocupada. Kakashi la tranquilizo:

-Cálmese srita. Va a ver como el joven se recupera en seguida. Solo ha tomado frío, le aconsejo que lo dejemos en su cuarto hasta que se sienta mejor. Ud. no se preocupe que yo lo...

Pero Sakura no lo dejo terminar:

-Ni lo digas Kakashi, yo voy a cuidarlo.- se acerco hacia donde el estaba y le murmuro- Además, el todavía esta en esta casa y es mejor no darle tema para desconfiar.

Por primera vez, Kakashi reconoció que Sakura estaba en toda la razón y le dijo:

-Es cierto.

Luego le preparo unas compresas de agua fría con hielo y se los dio. Sakura fue a su cuarto junto a Sasuke.

La temperatura no bajaba y Sasuke no dejaba de murmurar cosas. Sakura que estaba muy preocupada por el, paso el resto del día sentada al lado se Sasuke, colocándole paños de agua fría en la frente y esperando que se recuperada.

Al atardecer, Kakashi entro a la recamara de Sakura y le dijo:

-Vaya a tomar un poco de aire, yo voy a quedarme al lado de el.

Ella lo miro indecisita, pero la mirada reprobatoria por parte de Kakashi la condujo a aceptar. Cuando ella salió del cuarto, Kakashi le pregunto a Sasuke:

-No cree que es hora que se levante ya? La señorita Sakura esta muy preocupada por ud.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y bufo, desconcertado:

-Siempre te das cuenta! Acaso ella podría sospechar algo?

Kakashi se sentó en la silla más próxima a la ventana y le respondió:

-Ella es una joven muy inocente y ni se imagina que ud. ya esta totalmente recuperado... No le da lastima preocuparla de ese modo?

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada:

-No hago esto para lastimarla...Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarla! Es que necesito que se enamore de mí, sino ese casamiento va a ser horrible, por lo menos para ella.

Kakashi lo miro seriamente:

-Es por ella toda esta mentira, lo de anoche tb.?

El negó con la cabeza:

-Lo de anoche es cierto, me quede dormido. Pero tb es cierto que amanecí con fiebre, solo que alargue un poco mas mi estado... pero nada mas!

Kakashi seguía mirándolo de forma reprobatoria:

-Lo único que van a conseguir es que se lastimen. Te lo digo Sasuke podrían pasar años lastimándose... ya que vos sabes que tu padrino no se anda con rodeos.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se volvió acostar. Kakashi estaba por cruzar a puerta y escucho que Sasuke decía algunas palabras:

-Sabes Kakashi, esta cama sigue siendo tan cómoda como cuando estaba mamá.

Kakashi le sonrió:

-Por eso se la dio a la srita, porque fue la habitación de sus padres?

-En parte si, y en parte, porque esta ha sido la habitación de todos los matrimonios de la familia Uchiha durante generaciones. Y yo no voy a cambiar eso.

Mientras tanto, en la galería que tenia la casa, Sakura se hallaba sentada en unos de los escalones de la escalera de entrada viendo hacia las montañas.

Era un lugar precioso y sabía que después de lo ocurrido a la tarde con ese sujeto, ella se quedaría ahí, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Al darse cuenta de esa realidad, pensó en si le molestaría tener que dejar su vida y todo lo que esta incluía. Se dio cuenta que no.

"_Como voy a extrañar a mi vida, si mi vida comenzó el día que lo conocí a Sasuke_- se rió- _Y como olvidar el día que me obligó a ser su secretaria"_

...**Flash back**...

_**Al ver de quien se trataba, de quien era el jefe de esa empresa lo primero que atinó decir fue 'renuncio'. Ella inmediatamente luego de decir eso, dio la media vuelta y se fue. Estaba tan sorprendida por lo ocurrido, que no noto que Sasuke se había levantado tras ella.**_

_**-Espera!- le grito, antes de levantarse.**_

_**Pero ella ni siquiera se gastaba en escucharlo. Para sí pensaba que esto era una broma muy pesada del destino: pero que necesidad tenía de encontrarse con ese idiota. Y como ella no se detuvo, el corrió hasta alcanzarla a la entrada del elevador y la tomo fuertemente por el brazo.-Sakura sonrió mientras recordaba- esa fue la segunda vez que se tocaban entre ellos y ambas habían sido bastante violentas.**_

_**-Te dije que te detuvieras!- le grito el bastante furioso.**_

_**Ella lo miro desafiante:**_

_**-Ud. no es quien para darme ordenes!**_

_**El le sonrió, y muy su pesar a ella esa sonrisa la derritió, le dijo soberbiamente:**_

_**-Ahí estas equivocada, ya que eres mi nueva secretaria.- le arranco el currículo de las manos y llevándola a rastras nuevamente a la oficina, la hizo sentarse en unos de los cómodos sillones. Lo leyó, y ella cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera tanto poder, es decir le había dicho 'Eres mi nueva secretaria' y ella lo mas sumisa posible, ahí estaba sentada en la oficina de aquel idiota.**_

_**El leyó los antecedentes de Sakura y sin decirle mucho más le termino de confirmar su decisión.**_

_**-Serás mi secretaria a partir de mañana. El horario empieza de las 8 am hasta casi siempre las 6 pm, pero depende mucho el día y el trabajo que se tenga. Por supuesto que se te pagara las horas extras.- le indico si quería tomar algo, ella automáticamente negó con la cabeza- no me gusta explotar a mis empleados.**_

"_**Después de eso todo fue normal y cotidiano. Ambos habíamos hecho un pacto tácito de no recordar como nos habíamos conocido y el primer año fue de respeto y de una relación plenamente laboral. Pero luego con el paso del tiempo y los distintos compromisos que surgían la amistad y el**__**compañerismo se hicieron inevitables y no lo pudimos evitar**_**."**

**Fin del flash back**

"_Desde entonces, yo no se el, pero para mi se ha vuelto mi mundo entero. El es mi mundo y si puedo ayudarlo, entonces no será un sacrificio_.- Mientras recordaba había comenzado a llorar- _Por lo menos no estaré sin el, por mas muñeca que me considere"_

Por su lado, Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama esperando que ella volviese. Las palabras de Kakashi lo habían preocupado, era cierto: su padrino podría pasar años atosigándolo con tal de tener el rancho. Desde siempre lo había querido, desde que Sasuke era un niño, pero el no se lo iba a permitir, primero porque ese rancho había sido de su familia durante generaciones y luego porque la gente del pueblo, de su pueblo, era lo mas amable y buena que existía y sin ese rancho caía en las manos equivocadas ellos lo pagarían caro, muy caro.

Paso dos horas desde que Sakura se había marchado y cuando regreso lo hizo con una bandeja de sopa. Al verlo incorporado en la cama se alegro bastante:

-Que bueno que te sentís mejor, Sasuke.

-Si! Gracias Sakura, y todo se debió a tus cuidados.

Ella se sonrojó y le respondió:

-Lo hubiese hecho por cualquier persona en esa situación.

Para que habrá dicho esas palabras. A Sasuke la vista se le nubló de la rabia y le contesto furioso:

-Mira vos si serás generosa Sakura!

Ella entendió ese doble significado y sin aguantarlo, porque ella había hecho miles cosas por el y el se las reprochaba, eso era tipo de el y su hipocresía. Eso no lo iba a tolerar, así que tomo el plato de sopa y se lo volcó en su regazo:

-Ahh! Se me olvidaba esto! ... Para que sepas cuantas cosas que hago por las personas... una de ellas es quemándolas donde más les duele.

Y eso era muy cierto, la sopa estaba muy caliente, por lo que Sasuke se quemo hasta el alma, hablando literalmente.

Sakura ofendida salió del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo. A los segundos abrió nuevamente y le grito:

-Y es mi cuarto, así que levante y ándate!

Sasuke miro la situación anonadado, por un lado se había acordado de toda la familia de Sakura al sentir la sopa hirviendo sobre su regazo y luego, al ver como ella reclamaba algo que era de el. Porque esa habitación era de el, como el rancho, el pueblo y muy próximamente, ella tb sería de el.

**Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo.**

**Besos!**

**Noelia Marquez  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Para retenerte a mi lado**

**Desde ya aclaro que ninguno de los personajes de la historia de 'Naruto' me pertenece, solamente el contexto de la trama. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi fic nuevamente, y pedirles nuevamente perdón por tal demora. Seguramente desde ahora actualizaré una vez por semana o dos veces por semana, porque estoy en época de exámenes. Pero ya la tengo casi lista.**

**Muchas gracias. Y disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**

**Capitulo cuatro****:** **Para toda la vida.**

El incidente de la sopa no fue rápidamente olvidado por Sasuke, lo que ocasiono una terrible tensión en el rancho. Y aunque a Kakashi le pareciera gracioso no lo era en absoluto, podía haber quedado "gravemente" lesionado.

Sakura por su parte, trataba de ignorarlo y lo hacia bastante bien, aunque luego de haber actuado tan impulsivamente como lo había hecho, se había reprochado mentalmente que lo podía haber lastimado. Ella sabia que le debía una explicación, pero su orgullo estaba antes que todo y ella no podía olvidar fácilmente, que el la tratara de una chica "generosa". Esas palabras le habían dolido mucho, más de lo que debían. Y ella tan bien se reprochaba por eso (se estaba dando con un hacha ella misma), ya que el saber que Sasuke tenia tan errada concepción de ella la lastimaba, porque ella era todo lo contrario y el tenia que saberlo.

-Pero por que tiene que saberlo!-se gritó a si misma, en su cuarto. Y dentro de ella, en su mente, la voz de su conciencia, le respondía: _"Porque lo amas!"_

En otro lugar, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, mas precisamente en la ciudad de Beijing, una china muy bonita de nombre Ino, estaba arribando al aeropuerto para abordar el primer avión que partiera hacia Rumania. Su meta, era más que obvia, iba para casarse con Sasuke, ellos habían tenido una relación la cual había terminado de forma muy trágica. Pero lo recuperaría y con el a toda la fortuna Uchiha. Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar.

Otro que también estaba haciendo cálculos para poder quedarse con la fortuna era Itachi, el cual estaba encerrado en la habitación de aquel hotel, en donde estaba parando, esperando el momento para que Sasuke se equivocara y ese rancho, el cual era una mina de oro, pasara a ser de él de una vez por todas.

-Yo se que ese compromiso es falso, y tb se que Sasuke no va a casarse así porque así, ya que por ley tendría que dividir todos los bienes por la mitad y nunca haría eso. Ya que en ese caso, perdería mas de lo que ganaría.- sonrió confiado de su conjetura- He ganado esta guerra.

Mientras tanto, desde su biblioteca Sasuke hablaba con su abogado:

-No me importa tener que hacer la división de bienes, lo único que quiero es que el pueblo no sufra, en caso de divorcio. Es eso posible?

La comunicación era telefónica:

-Si Sr. Uchiha. Usted no se preocupe, esta todo bajo control.- Hizo una pausa y acoto- Además he hablado con la srita. Haruno y es una excelente mujer, nunca haría nada para perjudicar a esas personas.

Sasuke sonrió ante ese comentario, le contesto:

-Lo se Doctor. Por eso... ella será mi esposa.

Luego de cortar, Sasuke se sentó en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca. Esa era una de sus habitaciones favoritas, ya que desde muy niño le había gustado leer y como su padre trabajaba ahí, el se sentaba a su lado y le hacia compañía mientras leía un libro. Esos recuerdos perdurarían por siempre en su memoria, eran de sus más hermosos recuerdos.

Luego de estar sumido en sus recuerdos, decidió que era hora de buscar a Sakura para definir de una vez por todas lo que harían. Mientras se dirigía al cuarto de ella, meditaba sobre los recientes acontecimientos:

"_Yo se que era mi meta el casarme con ella, pero nunca imagine que el único medio seria este, y aunque suene cruel, ella misma se ofreció... Por eso me va a ser muy fácil conquistarla!- estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Sakura estaba frente a el._

- Hola Sakura! Te estaba buscando... tenemos que hablar acerca del los últimos acontecimientos.

Ella lo miro extrañada, es decir, le había sorprendido que después de lo que había pasado entre ellos (me refiero al incidente de la sopa), el le hablara tan cordialmente:

-Si Sasuke, quieres que hablemos ahora?

El asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la recamara de ella. Al entrar, Sasuke sin pedirle permiso, fue directamente a sentarse a la cama. Golpeo graciosamente, a su lado, el colchón indicándole a Sakura que se sentara junto a el. Ella fue derechita a sentarse al tocador. Ni loca se sentaba en la misma cama que Sasuke.

-Y de que quieres que hablemos?- le preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

El le sonrió:

-Creo que debemos hablar del matrimonio, ya que hay ciertas cláusulas que se deben cumplir...

Ella lo interrumpió inmediatamente:

-Yo no pretendo nada de tu fortuna, vos me decís cuando he de firmar el contrato prenupcial... No voy a ofenderme por eso.

El sonrió de nuevo, esta vez, con cierto destello de felicidad en los ojos:

-Lo se Sakura! Pero vos vas a recibir la mitad de todos lo bienes, y ni trates de negarte, por que yo no te lo voy a permitir. Yo se muy bien lo que hago y no voy a dar marcha atrás.

Ella estaba anonadada:

-Sasuke- susurró- Que estas diciendo?

-Lo que estas oyendo! Yo no me arrepiento de haber aceptado tener que compartir la mitad de mi fortuna con vos, ya que se que nos vas a hacer nada incorrecto con ella.

Sakura estaba sonrojada al máximo y tenia los ojos llorosos debido a la emoción de escuchar las palabras que Sasuke le decía:

-Gracias por tenerme tanta confianza, prometo no decepcionarte!

El la miro a los ojos y por un instante el mundo entre ellos se detuvo y todo desapareció a su alrededor:

-Yo se muy bien, que vos nunca vas a decepcionarme... Eso lo se perfectamente!- le guiño un ojo, por lo que ella se sonrojo aun mas.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y durante unos minutos, el cuarto estuvo inmerso en un total e incomodo silencio. Sasuke decidió ir al grano de la conversación:

-Sakura vos sabes que mi padrino no va a dejarme en paz, por lo que te pido que nos casemos cuanto antes, para ya no tener que preocuparme... al menos por el momento!

Ella se quedo helada ante tal chocante petición y tan solo pudo decir:

-Vos decís casarnos dentro de un par de semanas, no?

El soltó la carcajada:

-En realidad me refería a casarnos mañana o a lo sumo pasado mañana. Me entiendes, para no darle oportunidad alguna.

Ella estaba en shock, sin embargo, le dijo:

-Entonces casémonos y lo que Dios quiera...Por mi no hay ningún problema.

El la escuchaba hablar y observaba cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones, y por cada gesto y/o palabra el se afirmaba cada vez con mas seguridad cuanto la amaba y que por cada minuto la amaba aun mas. Sin esperar un segundo y aprovechando la "generosidad" de ella le dijo:

-Entonces nos casamos mañana y así nos quedamos tranquilos.- Se levanto y se acerco a ella- Buena futura Señora Uchiha que duerma bien- le besó la mejilla-... Hasta mañana!- Y salió de la habitación de su futura esposa, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La noche para ambos fue bastante atípica, ambos daban vueltas y vueltas en la cama pensando en todo lo que les estaba esperando luego de que se convirtieran en marido y mujer.

Y la mañana los encontró, con escasos minutos de descanso. Los nervios no los habían dejado dormir y no solo ellos, sino tb. la ansiedad, los sueños positivos y las pesadillas de cómo podría llegara a ser su matrimonio. Sin embargo había algo de lo que los dos estaba seguros, obvio que no eran sentimientos de conocimiento público, pero para ellos mismos lo sabían: y era el amor que ambos se profesaban, en silencio, pero que estaba presente. Por eso la esperanza en esa boda primo, por sobre el resto.

La boda fue privada y extremadamente sencilla, se realizo en la capilla que había en el rancho, la cual estaba ubicada en la ladera de la montaña, era un lugar hermoso y Sakura supo que el día de su boda nunca lo olvidaría.

Sasuke la estaba esperando adentro y ella entro del brazo de Kakashi. Se veía hermosa y el se sintió el hombrea mas feliz del mundo. Hay estaba a pocos minutos de que ella y el se volvieran uno, que se unieran para toda la vida.

"_Por fin, lo he conseguido. Ahora serás siempre mía, Sakura"_, fue lo que pensó Sasuke cuando Kakashi la entrego al pie del altar.

Sakura, al entrar en la capilla, se quedo sin aliento; el verlo ahí, en los pies del altar, observándola y esperándola solo a ella, la hicieron estremecer.

"_Por lo menos, estaremos juntos y aunque con el tiempo me dejes, igual me vas a pertenecer.- _sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_- ...Ya que este casamiento nos va unir de por vida."_

El la miraba fijamente y noto cuando a ella los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas:

"_Acaso llorara por mi, no lo creo...Es que estará arrepentida?-_ y temiendo a la reacción de ella, guiado por un impulso le tomo fuertemente la mano, apretándosela, para evitar que se escapara.

El sacerdote hablaba y mencionaba cada uno de los deberes que como el matrimonio que serian, tenían que cumplir. Sin embargo, ellos dos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y por más que el estar juntos los tranquilizaban, los miedos brotaban permanentemente. Sus manos estaban estrechadas fuertemente y por ningún motivo querían soltarse. La ceremonia se fue desarrollando acorde a lo previsto. Luego de colocarse cada uno los anillos, todos los allí presentes aplaudieron y el cura dijo las tan deseadas y en ese preciso momento olvidadas palabras:

-El novio puede besar a la novia.

Ambos se estremecieron, ellos nunca se habían besado antes y ahora lo tenían que hacer porque era lo normal y porque para todo el mundo ellos estaban enamorados. Y como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara, Sasuke tomo delicadamente el rostro de ella entre sus manos y dulcemente se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron a penas.

"_Suave, sus labios son suaves como los pétalos de una rosa"_ pensó Sasuke en aquella milésima de segundo antes de besarla.

Ella en cambio, al sentir el roce de los labios de el, solo fue conciente de una cosa: _"Te amo, Sasuke"_

Y así ambos salieron de la capilla, hacia el rancho, donde los peones y trabajadores les habían preparado un delicioso almuerzo.

Fue un festejo bastante atípico, ya que ellos debían de fingir que estaban contentos, aunque en realidad no fingían, pero el otro que sabía.

El estaba eufórico, el saber que ella le pertenecía era lo mejor que le había pasado, estaba muy contento con eso. Por su lado ella estaba radiante y feliz, no sabia que le depararía la vida ni que pasaría al día siguiente, pero en ese instante solo tenia la certeza de que el estaría con ella porque ella era su esposa y le pertenecía en cierta forma, como el a ella. Ese era un excelente motivo para estar feliz.

La fiesta trascurrió en paz y armonía, duro toda la tarde y recién entrada la noche los peones comenzaron a aminorar los festejos. Sakura estaba agotada, no veía la hora de poder dormir. Sasuke por su parte no dejaba de ver la hora en el reloj, estaba muy ansioso. No esta muy seguro de que Sakura se percatara de lo que estaba por pasar pero el si lo sabía: en cuanto terminara la fiesta seria la noche de bodas. Y el por nada la dejaría pasar.

Sakura sin embargo, y sin perder su ya tan característica ingenuidad, ni se había percatado y como si nada, le dijo a Sasuke:

-Me muero de sueño, vos no estas cansado?

El le sonrió y le respondió, con cierto deseo en la voz:

-No. Pero me muero por estar en la cama.

Ella ingenua hasta el máximo, le contesto:

-Te entiendo, estoy segura que cuando mi cabeza toque la almohada me quedo profundamente dormida.

El quería evitara a toda costa, soltarle la carcajada y, para si, pensó:

"_Ni sueñes que te voy a dejar dormir Sakura. No por lo menos hasta que quede bien en claro lo que somos"_

-Se ve que estas cansada, Sakura!

Ella lo miro horrorizada:

-Tanto se me nota! Debo de verme terrible?

El ya no pudo contenerla, y soltó una graciosa risa. La abrazo por la cintura y la llevo para bailar:

-Vale por el vals! Y te aclaro que estas preciosa!

Ella se sonrojo:

-Gracias!

La canción sonaba de fondo y para ambos el mundo se había detenido. No existía nadie mas, solo ellos dos. Entonces como un haz de luz se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: luego de la fiesta seria su noche de bodas. Empalideció bastante y se separo de Sasuke.

-Perdón, debo de ir al baño.- Sasuke la dejo marcharse pensando que iba a volver, pero no lo hizo. Sakura no volvió a aparecer en la fiesta.

El festejo se extendería hasta altas horas de la madrugada y Sasuke no estaba para aguantar tanto, la espera había sido muy tediosa y por fin llegaría a su fin. Al ver que no regresaba su novia se preocupo, entonces muy cuidadosamente, desapareció del festejo.

La noche de bodas, tan esperada por el, había llegado.

Camino por los pasillos de la casa, iba en su busca y no lo dudaba la encontraría.

Entro a la recamara de ella, y noto que la luz del baño estaba encendida:

"_Perfecto" _Y, a posteriori, comenzó a sacarse la ropa. _"Sakura nunca te vas a olvidar de esta noche",_ y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se metió entre las sabanas de la que alguna vez había sido la cama de sus padres y desde esa noche seria su cama y la de su esposa.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Sakura estaba acobardada:

"_Dios mío, me había olvidado. Pero tal vez el no quiera ni tocarme, no es que yo quiera que el me toque, bueno a quien engaño es lo que mas quiero... Quiero sentir que me ama y que sienta que tb lo amo, pero si eso llega a pasar el se va a dar cuenta y entonces..."_ Estaba muy nerviosa, se había sentado en el borde la bañera y veía como sus piernas temblaban de los nervios, estaba aterrada. _"tengo tanto miedo que se desilusione de mi, y de lo que soy"_ algunas lagrimas rebeldes se le escaparon de los ojos_, "Que va a decir cuando se entere que soy virgen, se va a reír de mi, es decir, el siempre esta con esas mujeres experimentadas que saben tanto y yo..."_ Su llanto aunque era silencios no dejaba de ser fuerte _"Dios yo ni me había percatado de lo que podría llegara pasar esta noche"._

Sakura debió haber estado en el baño aproximadamente unas dos horas, y cuando salió se hallo que la habitación estaba a oscuras:

"_Que raro... Yo creí que había dejado la luz prendida",_ pero sin darle mayor importancia al asunto se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Teniendo en cuenta su poca experiencia en material de relaciones, todo lo que era ropa interior, camisones, cosas de ese estilo era tremendamente infantil. Por eso, y sin saber que Sasuke estaba costado en esa cama, esperándola. Se pudo un bonito camisón, corto con pequeñas florcitas rosas y de color celeste, era muy bonito y tierno. En cuestión (y luego de tal preámbulo, que no nos lleva a nada), se acostó.

Ahí comenzó todo.

Ella exclamo un pequeño grito y pregunto, con miedo:

-Quien es?

Sasuke, que se había quedado dormido esperándola, le respondió:

-Como quien soy?...-Se incorporo y la miro a los ojos, noto su camisón y sonrió con dulzura. Para si:

"_En otra mujer, tal vez me hubiese burlado, pero en mi Sakura solo puedo decir que ese camisón le queda perfecto"_

-Soy tu marido, Sakura. Y vine a dormir!

Ella lo miro nerviosa:

-Pero Sasuke es mi cuarto!

-Error, este cuarto ha sido desde generaciones del matrimonio principal de la casa por ende, es nuestro dormitorio!

El triple de pálida, Sakura le preguntó:

-Eso significa que vamos a dormir juntos?

Sasuke sonrió y supo, que ese era el momento justo:

-No Sakura!. Esto significa que por lo menos esta anoche, nosotros no vamos a dormir...-Y sin mas decir, se abalanzo sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente.

Ella estaba aturdida, las palabras de el resonaban una y otra vez en su mente y por mas que quisiera apartarlo de ella, no lo quería hacer. Al contrario anhelaba mas y mas los besos de el, y esas caricias que en pocos segundos habían conseguido dejarla sin sentido y con un creciente deseo de mas y mas. Y ella pese a su razón y su mente calculadora, supo que no iba a negarse ni a prohibirle a el que la hiciera su mujer, por que ella ya era su mujer.

-Eso es mi amor, relájate. Deja que yo te guíe, vos ya veras…

Ella estaba tan inmersa en ese mar de sentimientos que el le generaba, que no escucho esas ultimas palabras.

Sasuke la besaba salvajemente, habían sido muchas veces de verla y no poder alcanzarla. Siempre la observaba desde su oficina y se imaginaba lo que seria sentir su piel bajo sus palmas y escuchar sus gemidos cerca de su oído, producidos por el y para el, solo para el. Y ahí estaba, ella bajo el, gimiendo, abrazándolo y besándolo y cuando llego el momento en donde por fin serian uno, el perdió el control y entro fuertemente en ella. Y sin poder evitarlo, el grito ahogado de ella, se escucho en toda la habitación. A él, el mundo se le vino abajo.

La magia se termino y el sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se enfriaba, lo sabia era lo mejor que podía ocurrir en ese momento. Al cabo de unos instantes, salió de ella.

-Perdón- murmuró.-Yo no lo sabia, soy un animal...!

Ella estaba muy adolorida, sentía como una punzada fuerte, y sin embargo, anhelaba más:

-Sasuke- dijo ella entre el llanto y ese deseo que la estaba consumiendo.

El la miro y le pregunto:

-Quieres que llame a un medico?

Ella sonrió:

-Me duele, pero... – se sonrojo-...seguí Sasuke, por favor seguí!

El muchacho casi se muere ante esta suplica por parte de ella. A pesar de haber profanado su cuerpo de una manera tan brusca, ella quería que siguiera y tan solo de recodar como ella se lo pedía, se excito nuevamente.

Y todo volvió a comenzar, pero esta vez el fue dulce y delicado, sus caricias eran aun mas suaves que la misma seda y sus besos llevaban a Sakura a otro mundo. Ambos estaban en éxtasis. Y a medida que la noche transcurrió, los cuerpos de ambos amantes se juntaron de formas distintas, pero maravillosas a la vez.

La mañana los encontró exhaustos, pero satisfechos.

Ya sin energía, cuando el sol recién daba indicios de despertar, ella se había desplomado sobre el por ultima vez, estaba rendida. Sasuke la había amado demasiadas veces y todas tan diferentes que la habían agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Se había dormido sobre el.

Por su parte, Sasuke no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, desde que ella le pidió que siguiera no se había detenido y, si no fuera porque ella estaba ya rendida, el hubiera continuado. Nunca había hecho el amor, y ahora que lo había conocido, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Le haría toda la vida el amor a Sakura, era lo que se había jurado antes de caer bajo las redes de Morfeo.

**Gracias por leerlo!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Noelia Márquez **


	5. Chapter 5

**Para retenerte a mi lado**

**Aclaración: ****Ante todo que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Solo la trama.**

**Ahora, muy caradura de mi parte decirles que lamento la demora, porque creo que han sido como dos años. Pero bueno, estuve desconectada y el otro día me di cuenta que es una vergüenza no terminarla, no por mi sino por ustedes. Y más si recuerdan que esta historia ya la habia hecho con otra pareja y la tenia archivada por ahí. Así que bueno, la adapte y trate de que quedara lo mejor posible.**

**Espero que les agrade, y después entre estos días subo la segunda parte, ya que para evitar problemas, lo uní todo en dos.**

**Gracias desde ya, a aquellas personas que sepan disculparme y lean nuevamente esta historia.**

Al amanecer el primero en despertar fue el, y le encanto lo que vio: su esposa estaba dormida sobre el, con una expresión de felicidad que lo embargó a él, aquel sentimiento de felicidad absoluta, también se había instalado en su corazón. Ni siquiera se movió, sino que se dedico a contemplarla durante el tiempo que le fuera posible. Por eso no supo si habían sido horas o minutos, pero cuando ella comenzó a mover sus párpados en señal que se estaba por despertar el se sobresalto, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a esos hermosos ojos que la enloquecían y que le proporcionaban toda la seguridad que necesitaba para vivir.

-Buenos días, dormilona!- le dijo suavemente.

Ella sonrió, y sin poder evitarlo, bostezó graciosamente:

-Perdón, es que es la costumbre.

El le acarició la espalda con la yema de sus dedos y le susurro:

-Me encanta que seas como sos, nunca te olvides de eso.-

Ella se sonrojo bastante:

-Sasuke no se vos pero tengo hambre?

-Si yo también. Ven vamos a levantarnos y a desayunar. Hoy va a ser un día muy largo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a bañar. Si no fuera por la noche de bodas el la hubiese acompañado, pero ambos estaban agotados. Sasuke mientras esperaba que Sakura saliera del baño, vio la hora e hizo una mueca de disgusto:

-Las doce del mediodía! Demasiado tarde!

Ambos bajaron a desayunar como a la hora y ya en la mesa:

-Sakura yo quería pedirte perdón por no poder darte una luna de miel, pero vos mejor que nadie conoce mi agenda y sabes que estoy demasiado ocupado!

Ella lo miro con dulzura y comprensión:

-Yo lo se Sasuke, no tienes porque explicarme nada, además este matrimonio no es...

Ella se calló de golpe y él bajó la mirada, el silencio fue tortuoso. Luego, él se levantó de la mesa sin decir mas y se fue. Volvió recién al atardecer.

Ella había quedado muy mortificada y se había quedado encerrada en su cuarto todo el día.

Pero cuando él volvió al tardecer la mandó a llamar. Durante todo el día había meditado y había llegado a la conclusión que si no hablaba con ella la iba a perder y eso era lo último que el quería, por nada del mundo él quería perder a Sakura. Por eso, había ideado un plan para poder declárasele. Cuando llegó al rancho lo primero que hizo fue mandarla a llamar.

-Traigan a mi esposa, ya!

Ella que había escuchado un grito, bajo rápidamente las escaleras:

-Que ha sucedido?

Cuando él vio que bajaba, trato de ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro:

-Te estaba mandando a llamar...Ven conmigo?

-Adonde?- pregunto ella, con bastante curiosidad.

-Solo ven!

Ella nunca lo había visto así, bueno si muchas veces pero nunca sin un motivo concreto

-Pero Sasuke que te pasa, por qué ese humor?

El no le dijo nada, tan solo la ayudaba a subirse al caballo de él, y ambos salieron hacia las montañas. Sakura entró en pánico:

-Sasuke es de noche, a dónde vamos?

El no decía nada, tan solo cabalgaba. Sakura estaba entrando en pánico realmente:

-Sasuke me estás asustando!

El ya no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse:

-Sakura tranquila solo te voy a llevar a un lindo lugar, ya vas a ver

Ella se tranquilizó bastante y se dedicó a disfrutar del viaje. La vista era hermosa y las galerías de los altos árboles eran imponentes, era el lugar mas hermoso del mundo, de eso estaba seguro.

"_Quien sabe y sea mi lugar en el mundo"._

Llegaron a un hermoso risco, del cual se podía apreciar entre las montañas de los Cárpatos, el atardecer. Ella se maravilló y sin darse cuanta, lo abrazó fuertemente:

-Es hermoso Sasuke. Es el lugar mas hermoso del mundo!

El la miraba sonrojado, y le dijo:

-Sakura, yo...

Ella lo miro expectante

-...Yo...yo...te...

Y como si hubiese estado planeado, unos de los trabajadores de Sasuke lo llamo:

-Sr. venga rápido que tenemos problemas con unos de los corrales. Parece que aparecieron varias ovejas enfermas!

-Maldición!- refunfuñó: _"Tenia que ser justo ahora, benditas ovejas"._ Miró a Sakura:-Discúlpame. Yo… no quería que esto se arruinara.

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó:

-Fue muy bonito- le dio un fugaz beso en los labios- Ahora anda, y trata de no volver tarde.

El se fue muy feliz de aquella seudo cita que habían tenido, y por esa manifestación de amor que Sakura había demostrado. Por su lado, ella fue llevada al rancho por uno de los peones y durante todo el trayecto fue inmersa en una burbuja, ella no podía creer que se había atrevido a besado.

-Sra. Se siente usted bien?

Ella despertó de su trance y le sonrió:

-Si... si, solo estaba pensando en lo difícil que debe ser manejar este rancho, es decir, con todo lo que abarca debe de ser muy complicado.

El joven que manejaba la camioneta sonrió:

-Mire señora, usted no tiene porque preocuparse por eso, ya que en caso de que usted tuviera que manejar el rancho nosotros la ayudaríamos. Por algo nos hemos criado acá, este es nuestro hogar.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y le dijo:

-Pues me alegro, significa que tendré buenos maestros... Yo quiero aprender como se maneja este rancho, ya que me case con Sasuke me haré cargo de mis responsabilidades.

El joven conductor, volteó a verla un instante y supo que su nueva señora sería una mujer extraordinaria:

-Me alegro que piense así, Señora.

Sakura se sonrojó y para cambiar de tema le preguntó:

-Y cómo te llamas?

El muchacho se volteó y le sonrió:

-Yo me llamo...Naruto.

Ella le sonrió:

-Mucho gusto

Ambos pasaron el resto del viaje charlando y Naruto le prometió que le enseñaría todo lo referente al manejo del rancho. Ella llegó a la casa muy contenta y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto para darse un baño. Quería esperar radiante a su marido.

Sasuke por su parte, llegó al rancho maldiciendo por lo bajo, al final no era nada grave lo de sus ovejas, y pensar que por esa equivocación había perdido la oportunidad con Sakura, es decir, con su esposa. Ante este pensamiento, no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo.

Fue a la biblioteca y al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro desapareció por completo. Con voz sombría, pregunto:

-Ino que haces acá, después de tantos años?

La joven china corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó:

-No digas nada mi amor. Ya estoy aquí con vos de nuevo- y sin darle tiempo a replica lo besó apasionadamente.

Sakura por su parte, había terminado de bañarse y ahora iba al encuentro de Sasuke, había decidido decirle lo que sentía por el. Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras. No tenia ni idea lo que le esperaba al abrir la puerta.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba tumbado en el sillón, con toda la camisa abierta y sobre el, Ino besándolo apasionadamente. Aunque esa escena no beneficiaba mucho a Sasuke, ya que él no sabía como sacársela de encima.

-Ino quítate de encima mío!- le decía cuando podía zafar de sus besos.

-Sasuke no lo niegues, se que te morís por mi

-NO! ya no... No entiendes que no te amo!... Que me case!

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para Ino. El odio broto del interior y sus ojos se oscurecieron:

-Como que te has casado?

El la trató de levantar pero ella no se despegaba por nada del mundo, era demasiado insistente, pensó Sasuke, en uno de sus tan fallidos intentos. Ino no se iba a resignar a perderlo, por lo que volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, si era necesario lo obligaría a tener relaciones con ella:

"_Nunca te me has negado Sasuke. Y te aseguro que no vas a empezar hoy... Eso te lo juro!_

En ese momento en el cual ella lo besaba tan fogosamente, Sakura abrió la puerta y lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Sasuke no notó la presencia de Sakura hasta que escuchó un grito ahogado que provenía de la garganta de su esposa. Al verla se horrorizó y su corazón dejo de latir. Empujando a Ino al suelo, gritó desesperado:

-Sakura espera!

Ino lo vio furiosa:

-Es ella no? Ella es tu esposa verdad? Contesta!

Sasuke volteo hacia donde estaba Ino y con un profundo odio en los ojos, le dijo:

-Prepárate Ino, por que te juro que esto te va a salir muy caro... Esto que has hecho te va a costar y mucho!- se volteó y dándole la espalda, fue hacia la puerta y sin volver la mirada hacia atrás, le dijo:

-Quiero que te vayas de esta casa y de mi vida. Y nunca escucha muy bien, nunca mas me busques... porque te aseguro que no te va a gustar lo que vas a encontrar! - Salió y fue en busca de su esposa. Aunque temía lo peor: que ella no lo perdonara.

Por su parte, Ino abandonó inmediatamente la casa de Sasuke y se fue de ahí. Sabia que había perdido la guerra y que si provocaba a Sasuke se iba a arrepentir, lo sabia muy bien, ella lo conocía demasiado, tal vez mas que su esposa, y sabia que si el te juraba algo tarde o temprano lo cumpliría. Por eso se fue, para evitar encontrarse con Sasuke.

Sasuke avanzaba pudorosamente por las escaleras, estaba temblando por dentro, ya que como le explicaría a Sakura que el no había tenido nada que ver. Le creería? Lo odiaría? "_Quien lo sabe?" _. Miles de cosas le pasaban por su mente en esos momentos y lo peor era que ninguna le daba un aliento de esperanza o algo por el estilo, lo cual era trágico para el momento que estaba pasando.

Sakura estaba tendida en su cama llorando, lo odiaba con toda su alma, es que se preguntaba una y mil veces como había podido ser tan ingenua, es decir, como había creído que el se podría enamorar de ella, de alguien como ella:

"_Realmente soy una estúpida, como me deje engatusar de esa forma, como creía en sus besos y sus caricias. Eres una estúpida Sakura! Verdaderamente eres una estúpida! Y vos que te le ibas a declarar...- se secó las lagrimas como pudo y se acerco al espejo-...No debo de llorar mas, no derramare ninguna lagrima por el. Nunca mas"_

En ese momento entro Sasuke al cuarto y le dijo, con toda la humildad posible que podía tener su voz:

-...Sakura.

-Desde hoy Sasuke Uchiha renuncio a lo pactado con vos. No me iré y no pondré en riesgo a las excelentes personas que habitan en este pueblo, pero vos te iras. No quiero verte nunca mas!

El no decía nada, sus ojos estaban sin vida alguna y su rostro parecía inmune a cualquier emoción que pudiera existir. Luego que ella termino de hablar, se dio media vuelta y se fue del cuarto. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta.

-Sasuke renuncio a lo acordado!- le gritó de golpe, con voz furiosa y dolida.

El estaba en su cuarto preparando sus cosas y al escuchar esa frase, sintió su corazón partirse en dos. Pero de la nada sonrió:

-No por mucho... yo esperare todo lo que sea necesario, hasta entonces quédate con tu alma.

Y sin decir nada, se fue del rancho. Partió hacia su país natal, hacia China. Necesitaba unas vacaciones y ese era el lugar indicado.

Por su lado, Sakura estuvo varios días encerrada sin querer salir ni habar con nadie. Hasta que un día se levanto y empezó a aprender como se manejaba el rancho. Se lo había propuesto y lo lograría, saldría a delante sin Sasuke: costara lo que costara.

Su ultimo dolor de cabeza fue una tarde, que el famoso "padrino" de Sasuke vino a la casa a reclamar lo que le pertenecía. Sakura no dudo un instante y luego de recalcarle varias veces que ella era la esposa de Sasuke y que todo estaba legalmente correcto, podría dejar de molestarla con el tema de "lo que era de el".

-Mira mocosa, ahora estate tranquila, que algún día esto, todo esto, será mío.

Sakura estaba furiosa y le respondió:

-Usted me tiene harta y puede irse a la mierda. Y le repito... Nada de esto es suyo!

El tiempo fue pasando, a veces lentamente y otras con más rapidez, pero en ningún momento ellos dejaron de recordarse.

El extrañaba su calidez y su cariño.

Ella extrañaba todo, y más después de haberse enterado que estaba embarazada. Aunque no se esperaba la noticia, la tomó con mucha alegría y no negaría que se le había pasado la idea de comunicársela a Sasuke, pero luego se arrepintió.

-El necesita un castigo, y yo se lo aplicare. No va a saber que va a ser padre.

Nadie en el rancho, cuestionó su decisión, solo alguien lo hizo y fue la propia conciencia de Sakura. Pero no cedió y no le aviso.

Y los años pasaron, cuatro en total. Donde las vidas de ambos iban a cambiar nuevamente de forma drástica.

A partir de ese entonces, ellos no se habían vuelto a ver ni siquiera habían hablado. Sakura llevaba maravillosamente el rancho. Y Sasuke había triplicado su fortuna y la de sus empresas. Ambos habían triunfado en sus actividades, pero algo les faltaba y de eso se daban cuenta al acostarse. Llegaba la hora de dormir y ambos se sentían vacíos e incompletos y aunque Sakura solía tener a su pequeño ángel para dormir (me estoy refiriendo a su hijo), no era lo mismo. Y por supuesto, que Sasuke en cuatro años había tenido oportunidades para encontrar diferentes compañeras para dormir, sin embargo se había dado cuenta que aquella sensación que había sentido el día que se casó con Sakura, por más efímera que fuera, no la volvería a sentir sino era con su esposa, por lo que había decidido esperar a que su esposa y el hicieran las paces.

Y así el tiempo paso, hasta que un día la fortuna había decidido cambiar, tal vez para bien tal vez para mal, nadie lo sabría por algún tiempo.

Sakura estaba sentada en el pasto jugando con su pequeño hijo de ya tres años y medio, cuando llego Naruto agitado y con un preocupante gesto en su rostro. Sakura inmediatamente, le preguntó:

-Que ha sucedido?

-Sakura esto es un tragedia, las ovejas están enfermas, ya han muerto tres... creemos que se trata de una epidemia.

A Sakura estas palabras le figuraron como un baldazo de agua fría:

-Eso seria terrible!... Una epidemia en estos tiempos seria devastadora para los precios, perderíamos mucho dinero.

Naruto asentía con la cabeza, de pronto le llamo la atención la carcajada de Alexander. El era el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, tenía casi cuatro años y era la alegría del rancho. Realmente todos los del pueblo lo adoraban y como no hacerlo si era el vivo reflejo del padre. Sus ojos azules pero habia heredado de su mabre ciertos matices verdes, su cabello azul muy oscuro y el adorable carácter de la madre. Alexander Uchiha era un niño encantador y en el futuro seguramente un gran conquistador.

A Naruto le encantaba jugar con Alexander, ya que decía que era el sobrino que nunca había tenido. Mientras que Kakashi era el abuelo que le consentía todo y cada uno de sus caprichos. Sakura siempre iba a agradecer el apoyo y a ayuda que tanto Kakashi como Naruto le habían brindado.

Ella volteó a ver como Alex venia corriendo hacia ella con unas flores, miró nuevamente a Naruto y le pidió:

-Frente a él no digas nada! Por favor.

-Claro Sakura, no te preocupes!

Alex corría a la mayor velocidad posible para él, y se tiró a los brazos de su mamá:

-Mami son para vos!- y le entregó unos florcitas silvestres de color rosa a Sakura.

Ella las tomó con mucho amor y dándole un beso enorme en la mejilla:

-Son unas flores preciosas! Ahora anda a la casa y pídele al abuelito Kakashi que te prepare la merienda. Yo tengo que hablar unas cosas con tu tío Naruto.

El niño no puso mayor resistencia, así que tranquilo se fue a su casa. Por su lado, Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron a los corrales donde estaban las ovejas. Antes de entrar al lugar, Sakura supo que ya nada seria como antes.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba en Tokio en una de sus tantas empresas, controlando que todo fuera a la perfección. Y aunque sus negocios mejor no podían ir, su alma se estaba pudriendo en el mismo infierno.

Los días de Sasuke eran bastantes ocupados y sus noches siempre lentas y agobiantes, y mas al recordar a Sakura. De vez en cuando sentía que ella estaba a su lado, pero al despertar se daba cuenta que solo eran sueños producidos por el alcohol. El se estaba perdiendo sin ella, y aunque había decidido esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, ya estaba sintiendo que nunca llegaría el momento del reencuentro.

Lo que no se imaginaba es que aunque Sakura nunca le había sido infiel, lo había traicionado de la peor forma y cuando él se enterara, ella sabría que se arrepentiría por haber guardado silencio.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando en el rancho, sobre las epidemias que estaba afectando a las ovejas, ella mandó a llamar a uno de los mejores veterinarios. Lo que no se imaginaba, es que aquel hombre, llamado Gaara, le causaría más de un problema.

Bien llego, Gaara quedó embelesado por Sakura y no dudó en cortejarla. Ella no sabia como explicarle que estaba casada y aunque su marido no estuviera, ellos seguían casados y tenían que...

-Mire Señor, le agradezco sus palabras tan amables pero soy una mujer comprometida y tengo un hijo al que le debo respeto, ante todo.

-Lo se, señora pero es que usted es lo mas hermoso de este mundo y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá si me da una oportunidad.

Ella se escandalizó:

-Señor! como osa a decirme tal cosa! Por favor, sepa guardar las distancias.

Pero por más advertencias que Sakura le diera a Gaara, este seguía cortejándola y no se detenía. El estaba obsesionado con ella y no pararía hasta que la tuviera con él. Y Sakura confundida y presionada por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, empezó a sucumbir ante el cortejo de Gaara.

Sasuke un día estaba en su oficina cuando recibió un llamado inesperado: era una llamada telefónica de su padrino.

-Pero Sasuke tanto tiempo sin vernos, sino fuera por Sakura el rancho se iría a pique.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero una mueca de malestar apareció en su rostro. Su padrino siguió:

-Y contadme como va tu vida?

-Que quieres?- le preguntó con bastante molestia en la voz.

-No nada, solo hablar contigo...Quería ver como te sentías, ahora que se que Sakura se olvido de ti.

Sasuke abrió los ojos:

-A que te referís?

Su padrino sonrió, con bastante soberbia:

-Bueno, como Sakura se lleva tan bien con el veterinario del rancho, yo pensé... bueno es lo que se anda rumoreando. Veo que mi sobrina política si sabe disfrutar su libertad no como vos.

Sasuke no espero a que su tío terminara de hablar, le cortó y luego mando a que le prepararan su jet privado. Sakura no lo iba atraicionar, no nunca lo haría, antes de verla con otro hombre la obligaba a volver con él.

"_Si eso haré, Sakura mañana a esta hora serás nuevamente mía."_

Antes del atardecer, ya estaba camino a Rumania. Iba a recuperar su vida costara lo que le costara.

Esa noche fue bastante tranquila para Sakura, lo único extraño o atípico fue el tan odiado llamado de Itachi.

-Hola Sakura! Cómo estas?

-Qué tanto preámbulo, para qué llamo?

Itachi se rió, su asquerosa risa, irritaba incluso a través del teléfono a Sakura:

-No llamaba para ver que tal el nuevo veterinario, que te parece?

A Sakura no le gustó esa pregunta y con un naciente sentimiento de desconfianza le pregunto:

-A qué te referís?- Itachi no pudo evitar reírse más alto. A Sakura le molestó bastante y furiosa (pero sin elevar su tomo de voz), le preguntó:- de qué te estas riendo?

-de qué esa misma pregunta me la hizo hoy Sasuke a la tarde.

A Sakura el corazón le comenzó a palpitar más rápido y sintió como se quedaba sin aliento:

-Has hablado con Sasuke? Cuándo? Por qué?

Itachi se reía y antes de cortar le dijo:

-No tengo porque responder a tus preguntas, pero creo que esto se va a tornar muy interesante!- y cortó, dejando a Sakura intrigadísima.

"_Que es lo que estas planeando ahora, Itachi?...Espero que no le haya dicho nada de…Dios…Alex!"_

La noche después de ese llamado, ocurrió sin más preámbulos y en lo posible fue una noche muy tranquila.

El día comenzó con una hermosa mañana otoñal, el frío no era tanto y sin embargo, la lana resultaba ser lo más confortable. Ella se despertó a media mañana, casi siempre se levantaba con los primero rayos de sol, pero había sido una noche bastante cargada de recuerdos y presentimientos que la perturbaron hasta que concilio el sueño. Cuando bajó a desayunar, se encontró a Alex hablando muy animadamente con Kakashi.

-Y dime abuelito, cómo es papá?

El abuelo postizo sonrió y giró su vista a hacia donde estaba Sakura:

-Bueno vos eres el calco de tu padre, a excepción de la personalidad... tienes el carácter de tu mamá. Tienes esa bondad tan única en ustedes.

El niño sonrió, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Y la pregunta del millón, es como nunca había tenido interés; Alex en conocer a su padre. Bueno, la cuestión fue que Sakura le había inventado que Sasuke estaba en un muy largo viaje pero que bien pudiera volvería, y Alex gracias a su ingenuidad y edad (obvio), no cuestionó las palabras de su mama.

Luego de desayunar, a Sakura la vino a buscar Gaara.

-Qué haces por aquí? Acaso ha pasado algo?

El muchacho le sonrió con galantería:

-No nada de eso...Es que quiero que vayamos a ver a los caballos, nunca los he revisado y...

Sakura dudó bastante, ella y Sasuke habían hecho un pacto tácito, cuando el se fue: ella manejaría el rancho y su economía, pero a sus caballos ni los tocaba. Ellos eran el gran tesoro que Sasuke tenia y si les pasaba algo ella seria quien pagara los platos rotos.

-No creo que sea conveniente...Esos caballos son de mi marido – acentuó bien la ultima palabra- y no quiero tener problemas con el.

Gaara le sonrió y la tomó por la cintura conduciéndola a la camioneta de él:

-Tranquila, no los voy a matar...Solo quiero quedarme tranquilo de que están bien. Ok?

Ella nerviosa por la situación, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó conducir

Mientras tanto, no tan lejos de ahí, un avión arribaba a la pista que Sasuke había mandado a construir.

-He vuelto. Ahora nadie me arrebatara lo que es mío.

En los establos, Gaara estaba por empezar a revisara los caballos, cuando un grito bastante potente lo interrumpió. Era Naruto.

-Qué crees que estas haciendo, Gaara?

El muchacho lo miró con un odio infinito, luego cambio rápidamente la expresión de su mirada y con fingida ingenuidad, dijo:

-Nada. Solo quería controlar que los caballos estuvieran bien.

Seco y firme, Naruto le respondió:

-Ellos están en perfectas condiciones. Y nadie los toca!

Sakura pensó que la actitud de Naruto ya era muy abusiva e intervino en la discusión a favor de Gaara:

-Naruto me puedes decir quien te ha permitido tomar semejante decisión, dime!

El capataz no dijo nada. Gaara se volteó hacia donde estaba Sakura y le besó una mejilla:

-Gracias por defenderme.

Sakura estaba colorada, pero reitero su pregunta:

-Quien te dio esa orden?

Y de la nada y de pronto, aquella voz que tanto amaba se volvió a escuchar, después de tantos años:

-Fui yo querida!

Sakura casi se desmaya de la impresión, al voltearse y encontrarse con su marido:

-Sasuke...- fue un susurro suave y cargado de nostalgia- ...Que estas haciendo acá?

El la miró a los ojos verdes, a esos ojos que tanto adoraba, y sin dar mucha vuelta fue directo al grano:

-Vine por lo que es mío!

Sakura al escuchar eso ultimo no pudo evitarlo y se desmayó. Gaara tuvo el impulso de levantarla del suelo, pero la potente voz de Sasuke lo frenó en seco:

-Ni se gaste, Sr. Ella es mi esposa, por ende yo me haré cargo de ella.- luego se acercó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposa y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Antes de desaparecer de los establos, dio una orden:

-A mis caballos no los toca nadie, le quedo claro Sr.?- le dijo Sasuke sin ni siquiera verlo.

Gaara ardía en rabia y solo pudo decir:

-Usted manda.- y se marchó.

Sasuke se fue directo a la casa. Y ni se imaginaba la sorpresa que le aguardaba al entrar en ella.

La llevaba en sus brazos y no pudo evitar volver a sentir esa sensación, que solo ella y su piel le producían a su cuerpo. Su ser, tanto su alma como su cuerpo, no veían la hora de fusionarse nuevamente con ella. Tan solo de pensarlo, Sasuke se regocijaba en alegría. Estaba por llegar a la casa cuando Kakashi salió. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó este.

-Joven que esta haciendo usted aquí?... Acaso ha regresado?

El muchacho no entendía la reacción de Kakashi, y le sonrió:

-Tranquilo Kakashi, solo soy yo... Sasuke! Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma.

Kakashi estaba bastante pálido y solo pudo decirle, antes que cruzara la galería de la entrada:

-Joven, solo quiero que sepa, que no quise ocultárselo... pero ella me lo suplicó.

Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que Kakashi le estaba diciendo, por lo que obvio su comentario:

-Ok...Kakashi, luego me explicas bien a que te referís?

Kakashi lo miro extrañado y le dijo:

-Conste que usted lo acaba de decir. Después nada de reproches...

Sasuke no entendió esto último, pero como su prioridad yacía en la mujer que llevaba en sus brazos lo dejo pasar: Entró a la casa y notó como todo estaba igual, era increíble pero parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Subió las escaleras y entró a su recamara, le llamo bastante la atención notar que todo estaba igual:

"_Es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado"_

La deposito suavemente sobre la cama, y llamó a Kakashi:

-Kakashi trae alcohol, para poder reanimarla.- se rió- Veo que mi vuelta la ha shockeado bastante y como no...?

Kakashi lo miraba y le dijo:

-Sr. prometa que mantendrá la compostura, por favor!

Sasuke lo miro intrigadísimo:

-A que te referís?

Kakashi sabía que le tendría que decir toda la verdad, aunque deseaba no tener que hacerlo:

-Bueno Sasuke creo que vos deberías saber que...

De pronto una voz dulce e infantil repercutió en la habitación.

**Besos.**

**Gracias.**

**Noelia Márquez.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Para retenerte a mi lado**

**Aclaración****: Ante todo que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Solo la trama. Y ahora sí, la última entrega! Después de tantos años en el tintero de Word.**

-Kakashi trae alcohol, para poder reanimarla.- se rió- Veo que mi vuelta la ha shockeado bastante y como no...?

Kakashi lo miraba y le dijo:

-Sr. prometa que mantendrá la compostura, por favor!

Sasuke lo miro intrigadísimo:

-A que te referís?

Kakashi sabía que le tendría que decir toda la verdad, aunque deseaba no tener que hacerlo:

-Bueno Sasuke creo que vos deberías saber que...

De pronto una voz dulce e infantil repercutió en la habitación:

-Abuelito que le pacho a mamá?... Está bien?

Sasuke volteo a ver al niño, de tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras con tanta dulzura, se había estremecido. Blanco como un muerto, miro al niño y supo toda la verdad:

-Mi hijo?- miró rápidamente a Kakashi y luego hacia donde yacía Sakura, en sus ojos había un reflejo de ira y a la vez emoción.

Kakashi le respondió:

-Si Sasuke. Te presento a Alexander, tu hijo.

El niño que había entrado de repente al cuarto de su mamá, al ver a aquel hombre a su lado se quedo. Tardó unos instantes en reconocer de quien se trataba. Feliz y con sus mejillas sonrosadas, corrió a abrazarlo:

-Papá! Volviste!

Sasuke al ver esa reacción no lo dudo un instante y fue a su encuentro. En el momento que tuvo a su hijo en brazos se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, no sabía cómo pero amaba a ese niño y tan solo lo había visto un instante:

-Mi amor! Qué Lindo que eres, hijo!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Su voz denotaba una profunda emoción.

Kakashi miraba la escena emocionado.

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados pero para Sasuke fue solo un instante, emocionado le dijo a Kakashi:

-Dejemos a Sakura descansar... mientras tanto nosotros tres vamos a hablar. Te parece Alex que tengamos una charla de hombres?

El niño no pudo evitar abrir sus ojitos lo más que pudo de la emoción:

-Sip!

Y los tres se fueron hasta la cocina a charlar.

Durante un buen rato, mientras Sasuke contemplaba obnubilado a su hijo, este le contaba a su papá las cosas que hacía en el rancho.

-También papá, tengo un caballito...el que me regalaste para mi cumple!

La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció, con un tono cínico, del cual solo se percato Kakashi, le preguntó:

-Y te gusto?

-Chi! Es muy bonito! Lo llame 'Pony'

A Sasuke le causo mucha gracias el nombre que había escogido su hijo, pero no pudo negar que era el nombre más dulce que había. Lo alzó y lo sentó en sus piernas:

-Y te gusta dibujar?- realmente estaba muy ansioso con esa respuesta. Ya que cuando él era un niño, amaba dibujar y pasaba sus tardes enteras plasmando los distintos paisajes.

-Si papi! Ahora te los traigo!- y salió corriendo a buscar sus dibujos.

Bien cruzo Alex la puerta la mirada de Sasuke se oscureció y el reproche y la furia se hicieron presentes:

-Cómo me ocultaron algo así?

Kakashi sabía que las justificaciones no valían de nada en esos momentos, pero lo tenía que intentar:

-En realidad Sasuke, ella había querido decirte al verdad, pero le llegaron rumores de que la engañabas y bueno...eso la devasto. Nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos nada... y estaba tan triste que tuvimos miedo por su salud, ella tuvo un embarazo riesgoso... Discúlpame hijo, nadie más que yo quería que supieras la verdad.

Sasuke sabía que Kakashi no lo iba a engañar con algo así, y se levantó a abrazarlo:

-Lo se! Y muchas gracias por cuidarlos por mi.- se separaron y escuchó los pequeños pasos de su hijo en las escaleras- ...Ahora he vuelto y pienso hacerme cargo de todo lo que es mío.

Luego de eso, los tres compartieron una agradable cena, mientras Alex le mostraba a su papá sus dibujos. Al verlos Sasuke sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo:

-Alex tu eres mi hijo... Eres todo un Uchiha!

Y aunque el pequeño no comprendo del todo esas palabras, le sonrió con infinita ternura.

Luego de eso, Sasuke acostó a Alex en su cama y para que se durmiera le contó una de sus anécdotas de cuando era un niño. Por ende, el pequeño se quedo dormido en el acto.

Fue cuando Sasuke supo que había llegado la hora de saldar cuentas con su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, dos hombres hablaban por teléfono:

-Me estás diciendo que ha vuelto!- exclamaba uno furioso.

-Sí y tu no me habías advertido nada...absolutamente nada, sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al verlo.

El hombre del otro lado de la línea lanzo un par de maldiciones, y le advirtió:

-Igual síguelo intentando...Haz lo que teníamos planeado desde un principio. Está claro?

-Si!- y ambos cortaron.

Desde un hermoso pent-house en plena ciudad de New York, un hombre expresaba una serie de maldiciones:

-Maldito ahijado mío, pero no lo va a conseguir... ese rancho es mío, como todo lo referido a la familia Uchiha.

Y tras cortar la llamada, un joven bebía ya su tercer vaso de whisky:

-Serás mía Sakura, aunque tenga que matarlos a ambos para que así sea. E Itachi…se puede morir!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La observaba mientras dormía, parecía un depredador acechando a su futura presa. Su mirada era profunda y llena de deseo. Y sus pensamientos eran declaraciones silenciosas que no sabía si alguna vez saldrían de sus labios:

"_Te amo tanto, pero tanto que voy a perdonarte por haberme ocultado a mi hijo...Solo mi amor puede perdonarte algo así. Y yo se que vos me amas y también me vas a perdonar. Lo sé." _Sonrió satisfecho, había vuelto y para recuperarla de una vez por todas.

Ella comenzó a despertar y él sonrió. Al abrir los ojos, notó una sombra en el cuarto, junto a ella.

-Kakashi eres tu...?

Sasuke se había arrodillado a su lado, junto a la cama, le susurró con una voz cargada de deseo:

-Tú crees que soy Kakashi...mi vida?

Ella creyó morir al volver escuchar su voz. Esa voz que la había enloquecido una noche y que la había llevado al límite del mismo del universo.

-Sasuke-susurró despacio.

-Si, Sakura. Soy yo.

Ella lo miro: se veía hermoso, sus cabellos negros azulados caían rebeldemente por su rostro y sus ojos negros destellaban una pasión que la enloquecía. Suspiró profundamente, su cuerpo se había tensado tan solo al escuchar la voz de él.

El la miraba encantado, la tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Porque ellos se debían una charla y luego de esa charla, ella volvería a sus brazos, seria nuevamente de él, solo de él.

-Por qué?- fue lo único que él le preguntó.

-Por haberme engañado al otro día de habernos casado y porque cuando te lo estaba por decir vos- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Yo qué?

-Vos comenzaste a salir con cuanta mujer se te cruzaba y yo...

-Sakura nunca pude engañarte, en realidad nunca fue un engaño lo intente…pero tu recuerdo no me lo permitía, nadie pudo con tu recuerdo…Pero y tú?... Tú me has engañado?

Ella notó esa tristeza en los ojos de él y cuando estaba por darle su respuesta, alguien ajeno a ellos cruzó sus pensamientos y preguntó:

-Gaara donde esta?

Y la guerra entre ellos estalló.

Furioso e indignado se levantó de golpe y le reprochó:

-Estás hablando conmigo, no menciones a ese estúpido!

Ella se ofendió:

-Respétalo Sasuke, el es un excelente profesional!

-Y a mí qué mierda me importa! Yo soy tu esposo!

Ella estaba furiosa también.:

-Bien que no te acordabas de mi, al acostarte con esas putas!

-Sakura no me busques! Te aclare, si puede ser pero nunca te engañe! !Cosa muy diferente en vos…que si me has engañado! Y aparte, estas cambiando el tema...Te prohíbo que lo nombres y vete despidiendo de ese veterinario que no lo aceptare, ok?

Ella soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo:

-Yo no voy a despedir a Gaara!

-Lo harás, te lo exijo!

-No lo haré porque...

El la miró con desconfianza y miedo:

-Por qué?

Ella lo miró con bronca y deseosa de lastimarlo:

-Porque él me hace feliz!

Esas palabras fueron un gran baldazo de agua fría para Sasuke, que cegado por la ira le gritó en la cara:

-Eres una prostituta!...Como te pudiste acostar con ese tipo, estando nuestro hijo bajo el mismo techo... Ramera!

Ella creyó morir del dolor al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de él y sin contenerse, se levantó y le dio una bofetada:

-Si! Como las mismas rameras con la que te acostaste, no! Te odio Sasuke Uchiha!

El se llevó su mano hacia la mejilla lastimada y furioso, le devolvió el gesto (quiero aclarar que Sasuke no le pego con tanta fuerza, es para que no piensen que ahora es un abusador. Solo me pareció interesante que ambos actuaran similar).

Ella lo miró horrorizada y quiso huir de ese lugar, por lo que se dirigió lo más rápido posible al baño. Sasuke no la dejó, sino que la acorraló contra la puerta del baño y le susurró peligrosamente cerca del oído:

-No...no...no, mi pequeña, ni pienses que te vas a escapar de mi.- Le mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda- ... No por lo menos esta noche.

Ella se estremeció y gimió suavemente ante esas palabras. Para él, ese pequeño gemido fue el detonante que necesitó para empujarla contra la cama y colocarse sobre ella.

-Ahora si Sakura, después de tantos años vas a volver a ser mi mujer.- la miró fijamente los ojos y antes de atacar salvajemente a sus labios con los suyos le dijo- De nuevo.- Y ya después, no la dejó en paz, ambos se necesitaban tanto que se olvidaron del mundo y de todo. La noche les fue corta y no bastó para satisfacer a ambos corazones que en cada asalto exigían más.

La mañana los halló todavía despiertos y exhaustos. Ella estaba acostada al lado de él, boca abajo, y no podía conseguir que su respiración volviera a ser normal, tan solo podía jadear. El estaba en cambio, boca arriba, mirando hacia la nada, y debido a esa posición su torso quedaba desnudo mostrando lo bien que los años le sentaban:

-Cómo es?

Ella si mirarlo, le respondió:

-Es como vos... Ama este lugar y a los caballos. El arte es su pasatiempo favorito y siempre...

Sasuke sonrió:

-Sí, me imagino. Te cuida de todos. Solo eres de él y mía.

Ella se sonrojó y sollozando le dijo:

-Perdón.

-No te preocupes, te perdono. Y aunque me cueste…yo también necesito que me perdones…

-Sasuke…- le susurró con la voz quebrada por el llanto por la emoción, sin decir palabra alguna, solo con la mirada entendiendo todo.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de él… es un niño excepcional.

Ella se sentó y no le importó que su cuerpo quedara al descubierto:

-Pero Sasuke Uchiha debes saber que esto es por lo único que yo te pido disculpas, por nada más.

-Está bien. Bueno ya te perdone…. Tú me perdonaste, aunque en realidad, yo no necesito tu perdón.

Ella lo miró con odio y le dijo:

-Ni te gastes igual, no te lo hubiese dado.- y se levanto de la cama y sin cubrirse fue a darse una ducha. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, escuchó como Sasuke la silbaba, y sin contenerse emitió una pequeña sonrisa. Al cerrar la puerta le gritó:

- Idiota!

El comenzó a reírse y mientras la esperaba se quedó dormido.

Ella salió del baño y se encontró con su marido durmiendo plácidamente.

"_Vez solo en estos momentos eres alguien agradable, y tan hermoso...En cambio tienes que abrir esa boca y ... Dios como arruinas todo al hablar_". Ella mientras pensaba eso, negaba con la cabeza, fue cuando Sasuke, que ya llevaba un ratito observándola, le preguntó:

- Negando nuestro amor, mi amor.

Ella le sacó la lengua:

-Aceptando con resignación tu idiotez!

Y salió del cuarto. Del pasillo le gritó:

-Apúrate para el desayuno, después de las 8:30 ya no se desayuna mas!

El miro el reloj y vio que eran las 8:15, maldiciendo por lo bajo se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. A los 10 minutos ya estaba Listo. Bajo sin mucho apuro y se encontró con que ni la mesa estaba puesta.

-Pero no era que el desayuno era hasta las 8:30!

El ama de llaves, que se llamaba Kaede, sonriéndole le contesto:

-No señor. Que comienza a las 8:30

El se rió:

"_Mira vos mi mujercita que graciosa se levanto hoy"_

De pronto una risita traviesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.

El se le acercó y le contestó:

-No importa, procurare también no poder evitar ciertas cosas- Y tomándola desprevenida la besó.

Ella no opuso resistencia, sino que en cambio, profundizó más el beso. En ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Alex, saludándolos.

Ellos dos se separaron y sonrojados fueron hasta la mesa. Al sentarse, la señora Kaede les sirvió el desayuno. Este fue relativamente en paz:

-Dime papi te vas a quedar con nosotros o tienes que volver a irte de viaje!

El muchacho vio a su hijo y le dijo:

-Me quedare aquí con vos y tu mama, y en caso de tener que irme de viaje los llevare conmigo...Además he comprado una hermosa casa en Hong Kong y otra en Tokio, para cuando vos vinieras.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos llorosos:

-Has comprado dos casa pero si a vos te gustan los departamentos?

-... Si pero para él no hubiese sido muy cómodo...quien me diría que acerté tanto con las compras, no?

Ella se sonrojó el triple de lo que estaba, y afirmó con la cabeza.

Ese fue el primer desayuno de la familia y sería de los recuerdos más lindos que tanto Sasuke como Sakura guardarían en su memoria. Ese fue el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

Una semana había pasado desde que Sasuke había regresado al rancho y realmente parecían una verdadera familia. Sin embargo, la realidad estaba muy lejos de eso. Por más que frente a Alex ellos actuaran como enamorados, la tensión entre ellos era impresionante.

Todo se debía al día siguiente que Sasuke había llegado al rancho. Luego de aquel hermoso y agradable desayuno en familia, los tres habían decidido ir a cabalgar, para pasar un momento grato. Y así fue, había sido una tarde maravillosa, llena de risas y momentos hermosos. El problema había sido al atardecer, cuando Sasuke llevo a Alex, que se había quedado dormido al rancho y Sakura llevaba los caballos al establo.

Ella estaba guardando a Pony, cuando una voz la saco de sus recuerdos.

-Sakura cómo estás?

Ella se volteó sorprendida:

-Gaara eres tu... pero que haces aquí?

El muchacho tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos y sus palabras se notaban desesperadas:

-Ay, Sakura! Tenía tanto miedo de perderte...- sin previo aviso, la abrazó y la intentó besar.

-Pero que estás haciendo Gaara!- le gritó ella, forcejeando para liberarse de ese abrazo.

-Por favor Sakura, no te niegues...Yo se que vos también me amas...Yo lo sé!- y sin darle oportunidad alguna la besó apasionadamente.

Para mala suerte de ella, Sasuke en el momento que Gaara la estaba besando, había entrado al establo. Al ver a su esposa besándose con ese 'Don Nadie', sus ojos negros se llenaron de ira: _"Mataré a ese bastardo uno de estos días"._

Por su parte, Sakura como pudo se soltó de Gaara y le propinó una bofetada:

-Nunca más me vuelvas a besar! Te quedó claro?

Gaara se sorprendió, para mal obviamente, sus labios comenzaron a temblar de la rabia y de impotencia:

-Es que estas confundida...Si, si eso es. Estas confundida, no?

Ella lo miro asustada, Gaara estaba temblando y la miraba obsesionado:

-Gaara...?

-está bien te daré tiempo amor, porque yo se que vos me amas. Yo lo sé.

Y se marchó. Sakura, al verlo irse, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba temblando de miedo. Y se preguntaba que había sido todo eso.

Lo que ella no se había percatado es que había una tercera persona ahí. Y era su marido. Emociones como ira, celos, tranquilidad, al ver la reacción que su esposa había tenido, emanaban de él, pero a la vez, su pensamiento acerca de matar a Gaara cada vez tomaba más fuerza. Se notaba que era un peligro, por lo que debía obrar cautelosamente, como él bien sabía. Así, que con mucho esfuerzo, se calmó y dando media vuelta, se fue del lugar sin hacer ningún ruido.

Como conclusión: ni Sakura ni Gaara supieron que habían sido vistos.

De este hecho, habían pasado cinco días, en los cuales Sasuke ni siquiera le habló a Sakura. A las noches se quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina y cuando se acostaba le daba la espalda. Inclusive se levantaba antes que ella, para ni darle los buenos días.

Ella estaba bastante desorientada, había sido tan lindo el día de campo que se imaginó que por fin serian la familia que ella quería. Sin embargo, él no la miraba, no le hablaba. Y ella sentía, en realidad era lo que Sasuke quería que ella sintiera. Que ella sintiera que para él estaba muerta, y ese era el sentimiento que Sakura tenía en su alma desde hacía ya cinco días.

Una noche Gaara fue a buscarla y ella acordándose de aquella charla lo siguió. Ni se imaginaba que Sasuke también los estaba siguiendo. Gaara la llevó a los establos, ahí la encaró:

-Mi amor no estas feliz estamos juntos!1

-Gaara por favor deja de hablar así, vos sabes que no te amo. Gaara vos sabes que estoy enamorada de mi marido! Y que quiero estar junto a él y a mi hijo!

El muchacho se tenso al oír estas palabras:

-Mira Sakura! Vos me amas, entiendes! Vos estas enamorada de mi! Porque sino yo me voy a encargar de que ellos dos no te puedan querer más!- la amenazó.

Ella estaba ciega por la ira:

-Que vas a hacerme...Vas a matarme!

Gaara la miró con dulzura. Su comportamiento indicaba claramente una clara enfermedad mental:

-No amor, si vos y yo nos amamos...tan solo los voy a matar.

Sakura gritó horrorizada y a Sasuke se le heló la sangre.

-Por favor no! haré lo que quieras pero no los lastimes!

Gaara la abrazó y la empezó a besar.

-Solo vente conmigo...Mañana a medianoche, te pasaré a buscar!

Ella llorando desconsoladamente, asintió con la cabeza y vio como él se marchaba más que feliz y satisfecho.

Sasuke estaba perplejo ante la situación: ese maldito loco había amenazado a su hijo y todo por conseguir a su esposa, la cual gracias a Dios se había negado. Sasuke por tal acontecimiento estaba dividido en dos sensaciones bastantes diferentes una de la otra: por un lado, el saber que su esposa lo amaba y no lo quería dejar; y el otro, que aquel maldito bastardo había amenazado a su hijo y eso era algo que no se lo podía perdonar tan fácil.

"_Por supuesto que esta amenaza no va a quedar así, estas muy equivocado Gaara si piensas eso"._

Caminó fuera del establo, internándose en el bosque:

-Has oído toda la conversación?

-Si, Sasuke... Quieres que actúe?

-No espera un poco más... Quiero ver quien esta atrás de todo esto. Me entiendes?

-Por supuesto que sí. No te preocupes... Yo vigilaré a Alexander.

Sasuke le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro:

-Muchas gracias, en serio.

Sakura llego a la casa con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Sasuke la estaba esperando en su habitación. Sin embargo, ella primero decidió pasar por otro lugar, ella fue al cuarto de su hijo. Y lo vio durmiendo, tan chiquito y ajeno a todos los males del mundo. El era lo más hermoso que tenía en la vida y no podía permitir que nada malo le pasara:

-Además amor, tu papá estará acá para protegerte. Y aunque yo no esté...- le costó seguir, ya que el llanto le dificultaba el habla (más bien susurros)- ... yo siempre te voy a amar. Vos no sabes cuánto te amo, a vos como a tu papá.- Lo besó en la cabeza y se fue.

Entró a su recamara y vio que Sasuke estaba ahí. Lo ignoró, en esos cinco días se había cansado de hablarle para esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Entró a su guardarropa y comenzó a buscar algunas prendas. Sasuke la miraba detenidamente y a la vez, con cierto disimulo. Ella trataba de ignorarlo, ya que tenía miedo de confesar todo al verlo a los ojos.

Sasuke se levantó y cerró la puerta con llave.

Sakura al escuchar el ruido de la puerta se asustó:

-Que crees que haces?

El la miraba fijamente mientras avanzaba por la habitación:

-Te salvo de ese imbécil. Porque ni pienses en sacrificarte, porque antes...- la tomó fuertemente por la cintura-... Vos no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

Ella estaba abrumada por la reacción de él, y cuando le estaba por preguntar cómo era que él estaba enterado. El la levantó, apoyándola contra la pared, para así poder besarla apasionadamente. Ella debido al beso estaba con la mente en blanco y solo pudo corresponderle.

Esa noche, ambos se entregaron como nunca lo habían hecho e implícitamente, ellos supieron que después de esa noche, que ya nada sería como antes.

-Dios! Sakura! Antes que perderte de nuevo, prefiero morir.

Ella, que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, se pegó a él aun más fuerte y con angustia en la voz, le dijo:

-No por favor, no lo digas ni en broma.- se levantó un poco para verlo a los ojos:- Yo te amo, Sasuke. Y no quiero perderte ni a vos ni a Alex. Ustedes son mi vida.

-Lo mismo digo!- se rió, comenzó a reírse más fuertemente.

Ella lo miró extrañada, y le preguntó:

-De que te estás riendo?

El la colocó sobre él, y antes de empezar a besarla nuevamente, le comentó:

-Pensaba en todas las veces que intente renunciar a ti!

Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó fugazmente en los labios:

-Qué casualidad! Yo también estuve pensando en lo mismo.

- Y las veces que querré renunciar a ti!

-Ufff! Ni me lo menciones!.

-Sin embargo, Sasuke…

-Shh…no importa lo que haga para deshacerme de lo nuestro, siempre triunfan esas pequeñas cosas que hacen que quiera retenerte a mi lado.

Y ambos se volvieron a entregar esa noche nuevamente a su amor. Ellos dos estaban en su mejor momento, aquella noche sería muy recordada por los dos. Era la noche que significaba el fin de muchas intrigas, de malos entendidos y de secretos. Bueno tal vez lo último no sea tan así. Los secretos seguirían estando, Sasuke no lo podía evitar y tampoco lo quería evitar. Había cosas que nunca deberían saberse, y él se encargaría de ello.

Amanecieron juntos, abrazados y con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Ella se sonrojó, estaba desnuda y el frío de aquel otoño que se estaba marchando se hacía sentir en su cuerpo desnudo. Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido y no tenía la mínima intención de despertarse, pero Sakura lo llamó.

-Sasuke es hora de despertarse, amor!

El refunfuñó y se abrazó más al cuerpo de ella. Ella se estremeció bastante, le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero nunca dejaría de sonrojarse al sentir los brazos de Sasuke en su cuerpo.

-Vamos, que se acerca la hora del desayuno, Sasuke!

Él ni señales, eso le enfureció bastante a Sakura. Lo que ella no sabía, es que en realidad el estaba bastante despierto y se hacia el dormido para hacerla enojar.

-Sasuke levántate! Levántate!- Sakura ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y Sasuke no sabía cuánto más aguantaría la risa.

Ella estaba furiosa y se levantó de golpe.

-Estúpido!- se fue protestando hasta al baño, donde cerró de un portazo. Sasuke abrió los ojos y comenzó a reírse:

-Con qué un estúpido?- Se levantó de la cama y sin cubrirse ni nada, fue hacia el baño. Sakura ya vería que tan estúpido era él. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, el abrió silenciosamente la puerta del baño, y entró en este. Sakura estaba en la ducha y de espalda, por lo que Sasuke pudo apreciar la esbelta y preciosa figura que su esposa tenia, y que era solo de él. Eso era lo que más le encanta y excitaba, saber que esa belleza, que esa Afrodita hecha humana era de él, solo de él. Siguiendo el mismo patrón de silencio y cautela, abrió las mamparas de las duchas y entró en ella. Sakura recién se percató de que él estaba dentro de la ducha, al sentir la corriente fría que vino de afuera.

-Pero! Qué es...?- pero no pudo terminar de decirlo que su marido, la empezó a besar.

-Sasuke que estás haciendo...?

-Cómo que hago, te doy los buenos días. Que acaso no te gusta?

Ella le sonrió:

-No es eso... es que Alex nos está esperando a comer y no quiero que lleguemos tarde. Quiero que empecemos de cero, nos lo merecemos, no?

El la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-Y lo haremos Sakura. Hoy es el principio de nuestra vida. Y nada nos lo va a impedir.

Aunque ella le había pedido de bajar a desayunar inmediatamente, él no evitó dar rienda suelta a lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo por lo que tardaron más de una hora en bajar.

-Sasuke Uchiha esto no puede volver a ocurrir, ok?... una hora después, estas no son horas de bajar a desayunar... no señor!

El se reía:

-Sakura, ya por favor! Mañana nos despertamos dos horas antes y ya esta... vamos a tener tiempo para todo... no te parece?

Ella se sonrojó bastante, y volteó su cara a otro lugar de la habitación.

-Mejor vamos que Alex nos debe estar esperando!

Sasuke le sonrió y tomándole la mano:

-OK! Vamos y luego veremos que hacemos... te parece?

Ambos salieron por la puerta de la habitación, hacia el comedor: Alex los estaba esperando sonrientes:

-Mamá, Papá llegaron!

Sakura se sintió culpable al haber dejado a su hijo esperando:

-Alex, perdona por la tardanza... pero nos quedamos dormidos pero no va a volver a ocurrir...

-Mamá no pasa nada, ses que tenía hambre.

Sasuke se rió, y le respondió:

-La próxima vez no nos esperes, que no nos vamos a enojar está bien?

El nene asintió con la cabeza y los tres se dispusieron a desayunar, cuando llegó a la casa Naruto. La mirada que le dirigió a Sasuke decía más de una cosa, por lo que Sasuke se excusó y ambos fueron hasta el estudio:

-Qué ha sucedido?

Naruto miró hacia la puerta, tal vez para cerciorarse que no había nadie espiándolos:

-Está todo listo...solo falta que nos des la orden y ya esta... cuando quieras se lleva a cabo?

-Esta noche- dijo decidido.- Esta noche será la indicada.-volteó la mirada hacia las montañas y vio la respuesta a sus problemas:- Esta noche habrá mucha niebla... Va a ser perfecto! Aparte él vendrá por aquí…

El día transcurrió normalmente, además fue el primer día que se podía decir que nada perturbaba la tranquilidad de Sasuke ni la de Sakura. Ese estaba siendo un día perfecto y terminaría siendo mucho más perfecto de lo que había sido, Sasuke estaba seguro de eso.

Mientras Sakura llevaba a Alex a bañarse, Sasuke se encerró en su escritorio, y extrajo de entre una de las bibliotecas un cofre, que estaba escondido detrás de los libros (espero haber explicado bien el lugar). Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y previo a todo eso, había cerrado con llave la puerta del estudio:

-Tanto tiempo sin abrirte...- se dijo para sí mismo, o tal vez para el cofre. Este contenía un montón de papeles y pruebas, evidencias que denotaban que algunos accidentes no habían sido lo que se había dicho que había sido. Miles de pruebas y cheques que comprobaban que más de una vez alguien había tenido que pagar por encubrir alguna que otra situación, eso demostraba que nadie estaba tan limpio como debía estar.

En ese cofre se hallaba evidencia que la vida de la familia de Sasuke, la dinastía Uchiha no era tan impoluta como debía ser o como ellos habían hecho creer.

Su familia era una familia de asesinos, y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás de eso.

Para preservar su honor, su fortuna, su familia, entre otras cosas, el había conspirado para terminar con ciertas molestias que lo rodeaban, que lo perturbaban.

Por eso esa noche, el Sasuke Uchiha iba a encargarse de eliminar las dos molestias más grandes para él en ese momento, y obviamente, y para su esposa, y estaba más que claro que Sakura nunca debería enterarse de nada absolutamente de nada.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, Sasuke pidió un minuto y guardó con sumo cuidado el cofre en su lugar. Luego hizo pasar a Naruto, y le preguntó:

-Ya está todo listo?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y le dijo:

-De esto nada a Sakura, verdad?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Por supuesto que ni una palabra a Sakura... ella nunca debe enterarse de esto ni de ningún otro asesinato que yo o mi familia hayamos cometido o que se cometeran. Te quedo claro?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Por supuesto!

La noche llego lentamente, debido a la espera de Sasuke y de Naruto, por supuesto que estaban acostumbrados a matar aquellos que le molestaran pero sin embargo, la tensión y los nervios siempre estaban presentes. Cada víctima eras como la primera.

-Tendremos que entretener a Sakura, ella no debe sospechar nada... Considerare llevármela a cenar a afuera que te parece, Naruto?

-No lo creo. Lo mejor es que te quedes con ella en la casa, además eso te servirá de coartada.

-Tienes razón, Naruto, la última vez se me complico mucho... demasiado.

La noche cayó y a la casa llegaron Gaara e Itachi juntos. Estaban los dos furiosos y le amenazaron:

-Nos estas provocando, Sasuke y ya sabes que paso la última vez que alguien me provocó, o ya no te acuerdas?

Sakura se horrorizó ante los que estaba escuchando, entonces el motivo de la muerte de sus padres había sido por causa de su padrino, el los había mandado asesinar?

Sasuke miró a Sakura y le sonrió:

-No es necesario que me recuerdes el porqué de la muerte de mis padres, lo que sí creo que debo recordarte que estas son mis tierras y no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellas... por que te acuerdas de eso, no?

Itachi lo miro con todo el odio posible en su alma y le dijo:

-Esto te va a salir muy caro Sasuke. A vos y a tu familia.

A Sakura estas palabras le causaron cierto temor, la estaban amenazando claramente. Los estaban amenazando.

Cuando cruzaron el portal, ella miró a Sasuke y corriendo a abrazarlo le dijo:

-No crees que debemos avisarle a la policía?

Sasuke sonrió:

-Me parece bien, pero mañana el camino está muy peligroso y sinuoso. La niebla es densa y no voy a arriesgarme a tener un accidente. Es muy común que haya accidentes días como hoy. Si no te has percatado, no se ve más allá de un metro de distancia.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y todavía refugiada en los brazos de su marido, se dirigieron al interior de la casa, para poder descansar tranquilamente. Quien le diría que esa noche seria todo lo contrario, a lo que ella creía.

A la mitad de la madrugada, un policía llamo a la puerta de la casa de ambos.

Sasuke se levantó a ver qué ocurría, y aunque tuvo que fingir sorpresa sabía muy bien, que no era algo imprevisto.

-Sr. Sasuke Uchiha, lamento informarle que el Sr. Itachi Uchiha y el Sr Gaara han fallecido.

Sakura que estaba bajando, las escaleras lanzó un grito horrorizada:

-Oh, Dios mío! Cómo fue?

-Sra. Bueno, el auto se salió de la carretera, seguramente se debió a la niebla... Hoy el transito estuvo horrible... lo lamento. Pero necesitaríamos un reconocimiento oficial de los cadáveres, si es posible?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Sakura al cuarto:

-Mi amor, vos debes quedarte tranquila, ok?... Ha sido un terrible accidente, vos no te preocupes, está bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza:

-Pero es igual horrible!

-Si lo sé, pero bueno, no te acuerdas que te había dicho que estos caminos son muy peligrosos cuando hay tanta niebla.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Pero ten cuidado si, no conduzcas rápido, ve con cuidado.

Él le dio un cálido beso en los labios y se marchó:

-No te preocupes, que me cuidarme mucho por vos y por Alex...

Los tramites de reconocimiento y declaraciones fueron largos y tediosos sin embargo, llegaron a su fin al cabo de tres meses. Fueron tres meses bastante pesados, donde las investigaciones se hicieron interminables.

Cuando Sasuke regresó esa noche de la ciudad, Sakura lo estaba esperando sentada en la galería principal que tenia la casa:

-Por fin terminó todo, no?

El asintió con la cabeza y abrió los brazos, para poder abrazarla. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente:

-Te extrañe mucho!

Sasuke sonrió:

-Solo fueron cinco días... tanto me extrañaste...

Ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de él:

-Pueden pasar minutos que yo ya te extraño.

El la estrechó aun con más fuerza entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

-Dime algo, me podrías decir cuánto me extrañaste?

-No lo suficiente para perdonarte todo.

A Sasuke se le heló la sangre, por un momento imagino lo peor: que Sakura podría saber toda la verdad.

-A que te referís?

Ella le sonrió y le dijo:

-A que me has dejado mucho tiempo, y no importa cuánto te extrañe no sirve para que pueda perdonarte, tendrás que hacer aun mas meritos!

El sonrió relajado y feliz, esos momentos de la vida eran los que le demostraban que aun podía ser feliz:

-Vamos a buscar a Alex... Es hora que de que estemos todos juntos... como lo que somos...

-... Una familia.

-Exacto una hermosa familia, Sakura...

Así ambos fueron a buscar a su pequeño hijo, y luego mientras los tres contemplaban un hermoso atardecer entre los Cárpatos. Y rodeados de aquella belleza natural los tres iniciaron una nueva vida, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, o por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Y ese fue el principio del resto de sus vidas, o tal vez hasta que alguien o algo perturbaran su tranquilidad. Pero eso no ocurrirá por el momento.

-.- FIN -.-

Y aquí el final de esta historia que hice hace tanto tiempo Realmente me disculpo por la demora, interminable demora, pero bueno, hay cosas que van más allá de uno.

Y a todas las personas que leyeron, hayan dejado un review o no, un millón de gracias. De corazón, gracias. Por la paciencia y por todo.

Noelia Márquez.

Para Retenerte a mi lado. 03/10/2010.

16


End file.
